


a collection of noliv

by whatadaze



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: SKAM, noliv, skam nl, skamnl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 30,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadaze/pseuds/whatadaze
Summary: a mixture of noliv prompts + random drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

He told her he used to come here when he was little.

And for some reason, she found herself standing outside of the church,

Out of breath and sweat forming despite the cold night.

She had lied earlier,

lied when she said she didn’t have feelings for him.

That she just felt shitty for what she had texted him that night and wanted to apologize.

And she regretted it the moment the words spilled out of her mouth, but judging by the closed off look that quickly took over noah’s features, she knew that it was too late.

He had retreated back into his cold shell and gave her a slight nod of acceptance before turning around and walking away.

For a moment, liv was frozen amidst the crowd of people dancing and jumping all around her.

The loud music, sweaty bodies, and the smell of weed and alcohol didn’t bother her anymore.

She just knew that she had just made a mistake and when she realized noah had really left, she pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring isa’s shouts of concern and ralph and esra’s questioning glances.

As she waited for the elevator to reach her floor, her patience grew thin and she decided to just make a run for it

Just like noah did that one morning.

And she didn’t know she could even run this fast, and didn’t know if he would even be down there but she knew that she couldn’t lie anymore.

Not to herself, and especially not to him.

So she ran.

* * *

He told her he used to come here alone.

And she didn’t want him to be alone anymore.

She could see the glowing light shining underneath the church’s doors and hoped that it was noah that would be inside.

Slowly and carefully she opened up the door and the loud creaking noise alerted the boy sitting on the church pew that someone was here.

His expression shifted from surprise but quickly masked into indifference when he realized who it was.

“You asked me what you could do to show that you were sincere,” liv finally says, breaking the silence.

Noah simply nodded.

Liv took a step closer.

“Is this a game?” she asks, clenching her fist. “you showing up at my place in the morning, your texts,  _everything_. is it a game or…or is it real?”

Noah stands and this time, it’s him that takes a step closer.

“It’s not a game, liv,” he says quietly. “it never was with you.”

Liv gulps, finally gathering the courage to stare at his blue, blue eyes.

“I lied before,” she admits, looking down at her feet. “what i said…”

Another step.

“I don’t hate you,” she says. “i don’t think i ever did. you just—”

Another step.

“You frustrated me. you made me question everything and what i thought about you…i wanted to be right, noah. i wanted to be right about the fact that you were an asshole and a pretentious dick who cared about no one but yourself.”

Another step.

“But i  _was_  wrong,” she continues. “it just took me a while to realize that.”

When she finally looks up, a gasp of air spills out when she sees how close noah is.

His blue eyes are shining, a wide grin on his face.

“I like you, noah boom,” she finally admits.

To herself, but most importantly, to him.

And finally,

_finally_

no more lies stood between them

and only the truth.

Liv placed his face between her hands and gently brought his lips to hers.

And finally, no more words were needed to be said.

At least in this moment, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv doesn’t know how long they stood there, basking in each other’s presence. All she knows is that she couldn’t lie to herself anymore.

She rests her forehead against Noah’s shoulder as he gently places light kisses on her head, temple, cheek—anywhere his lips could find.

“So you like me, then?” He ask quietly.

Liv looks up at his blue, blue eyes and with a joking smile she replies, “no.”

Noah grins but slightly pushes her away. “Oh well then, I guess I should go home.”

He begins to walk away and Liv slightly panics as she rushes to catch his arm. “Noah!”

The momentum causes her to slightly trip over her own feet but Noah catches her in time.

“See? You  _do_  like me, Liv,” he laughs.

She wraps her arms around him once again, breathing in his clean scent.

“Maybe a little,” she mumbles against his chest.

Noah laughs again, and Liv finds herself really enjoying the sound.

* * *

They find themselves walking towards the direction of Noah’s home, hands interlocked and a comfortable silence settling between them.

Liv learns that Noah’s hands are very warm.

“Will you be spending the night again? I promise we won’t have a repeat of last time,” Noah says, squeezing her hand.

Liv sighs. “I’m actually leaving for Spain tomorrow..to visit my parents. My dad booked the trip so I’ll be gone all week…”

They approach the steps to Noah’s house and he digs through his coat pocket for his key.

“Well then we will wake up  _extra_  early in the morning,” he says, not letting go of her hand. “Please, Liv? Spend the night with me. I’ll make you tea?”

Liv knows she will say yes before the words even come out of her mouth. Noah has been having that effect on her.

So when she finally agrees, Noah practically drags her up the steps and pushes her inside.

* * *

His room is exactly the way it was when she was last here. Paintings fill every inch of the room and his record player still has the Beatles record they listened to.

Her eyes continue to study the room as she takes off her coat, and it’s then that she finally notices the guitar hanging on the wall.

Was it always there?

“Do you play?” Liv asks, pointing at the instrument.

Noah nods. “I’m alright.”

She grins and pulls the guitar off the wall.

“Well I’ll be the judge of that,” she says, handing it to him.

He grabs it and takes a seat on the couch, staring up at her with amusement.

At first, Noah fiddles around with some chords but pretty soon, the room fills with the melody of “Here Comes the Sun”.

Liv sits down beside him and watches his fingers delicately move along the guitar.

Before she knows it, her eyes are closed and the lyrics are spilling out of her. She loses herself into the song, smiling lightly when the last chord is played.

She doesn’t remember the last time she was this happy while singing.

“I didn’t know you could sing, Liv,” he says, his eyes full of admiration.

Her cheeks heat up and she stares down at her lap. “I’m alright,” she says, mimicking his words from before.

She hears him set the guitar onto the floor and shrieks when he suddenly pulls her onto his lap.

“There’s a lot I don’t know about, Liv,” he says, his voice soft against her neck. “But I want to learn.”

His words raise goosebumps all down her arms and all she can do in this moment is run her fingers through his soft hair.

“Me too,” she says.

She could practically feel him smiling and when he lifts his head, she doesn’t even have the time to make fun of him because his lips are back on hers.

They get lost in each other’s scent and the only sounds filling the room now are of them trying to catch their breaths as they continue to kiss.

Liv doesn’t know how her life will be like from now on, but she knows that it will never be the same again because of the boy beside her.

And even if she could, she wouldn’t change a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_prompt: HEY DO YOU REMEMBER THAT SCENE IN THE OG WHEN ESKILD INTERRUPTED WILLIAM AND NOORAS MAKE OUT SESSION? ANYWAY WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO WRITE SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THAT WITH NOAH AND LIV MAKING OUT AND RALPH SOMEWHAT INTERRUPTING THEM? 💫✨ THANK YOU 🌸_

Their kiss is a harsh mixture of tongue and teeth, much rougher than usual, and Liv  _almost_  hates how much she loves it.

_“So this is your room,” Noah had said when she finally let him see her small, but comfortable, abode._

It took no more than two minutes for Noah to plop himself onto her bed and urge her to join him.

It took less than one minute for them to finally get their hands on one another.

No one at school knew about their relationship and just for a while, Liv wanted to keep it that way.

Noah is her little secret she liked to tuck into her pocket.

And now he was carefully shifting them so that Liv’s back fell onto her mattress and he was hovering over her.

“You’re beautiful, Liv,” Noah says softly, pushing a loose curl away from her face. “Like a painting.” 

Normally, she would find those kind of words absolutely cheesy and call him out on it but right now, it just made her feelings grow even more intense. So instead, she responds by pulling him in and letting her body take control.

The room grows hot, their breaths more rapid, and she swears her heart is about to leap out of her chest. Noah’s hands carefully move from her face to her waist and, just for a moment, he pulls away to look at her—a silent question in his eyes.

_Is this okay?_

Liv just nods and places her hand over his, and that’s the only confirmation Noah needs before his lips find hers once again.

She doesn’t think she will ever get used to the feeling of Noah’s body pressed up against hers.

His delicate hands.

His soft lips.

Those very lips begin to trail kisses down her neck, and all Liv can do is let out a pleasant sigh.

“Tell me if you want to stop, Liv,” Noah mumbles between kisses.

“Don’t stop,” she gasps. 

Her mind is swirling and every bit of rational thought is being thrown out of her head and all she can focus on is how amazing this feels.

How she could do this forever and she—

“Liv!” 

The door bangs open and in a matter of seconds, Liv manages to push Noah off her and quickly sit up on the bed.

Unfortunately, their swollen lips, mussed up hair, and rapid breathing is a dead giveaway for Ralph, and as he gets ready to say something, Liv explodes.

“Ralph! I’ve told you over and over again to knock!,” she yells, running a hand through her curls. 

Ralph rolls his eyes and waves at Noah, who was lifting himself off the floor. “Hi Noah!”

Noah manages to wave back and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, trying to hide his amused smile.

“What do you want?” she asks. 

“Oh!” Ralph smiles, rushing to take a seat on the bed. “This guy I’ve been talking to on tinder wants me to send a pic but I wasn’t sure which one.” 

He pulls out his phone and swipes through several mirror selfies he had taken of himself, all of him wearing very minimal amount of clothing.

“Seriously, Ralph? That’s what made you barge in?” 

“Come on, Livvie,” Ralph whines. “Help me!” 

Liv falls back onto her bed and rubs her face tiredly. “Get out, Ralph. Out! Ask Esra, ask ISA for all I care! Just go!”

Noah tries to hide the fact that he’s laughing, and Liv shoots daggers behind his back.

Ralph reluctantly gets up to leave but just as he is about to shut the door, he looks between them before finally resting his eyes on Noah.

“She’s so uptight, isn’t she?” he asks, resting a hand on his hip. “Can you please do something about that?” 

“I’ll try,” Noah responds, still trying to suppress his amusement. 

“You need dick, Liv,” Ralph says. “ _Dick_.” 

“Ralph!” 

Her roommate finally shuts the door and Liv rolls over and hides her head underneath a pillow.

Noah chooses this moment to finally erupt in laughter and even though Liv wants to remain annoyed, his laugh becomes contagious and soon enough, they are both laughing on her bed.

“I like that guy,” Noah says, wrapping his arms around her before pulling her towards him. “He seems like he knows what he’s talking about.”

Liv rolls her eyes but doesn’t make a move to escape his embrace.

“Next time, we’re going to your place.”


	4. Chapter 4

_prompt: HEY, HAVE A PROMPT IDEA FOR NOLIV FANFIC. OUR WEIRDO PICKING UP LIV FROM THE AIRPORT... OR THEIR REUNION ONCE SHE'S BACK. THANK YOU ^^_

Liv’s week in Spain was…

Let’s just say, she’s happy the trip is over.

After what felt like a terribly long flight, she now stood beside the baggage claim, watching as the carousel begins to turn and fill up with everyone’s luggage. Her mind drifts to the dinners with her parents, the constant pressure she felt from her dad whenever the topic of record labels was brought up (which was one too many times), and the not so great weather that seemed to reflect her mood. 

It is King’s Day and everyone around her is dressed from head to toe in that god awful orange color, and normally, Liv wouldn’t mind a bit of festivity but today she isn’t really feeling up to it.

“Hi,” a voice whispers behind her. 

The breath of air makes the hair on the back of her neck raise, but she feels her heart speed up once she realizes who it is.

“Noah,” she sighs. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

He crosses his arms and seems to be studying her, which makes her feel even more irritated and self-conscious.

“What?” she asks, crossing her own arms. 

“I’m here to pick you up,” Noah says matter of factly. “I even made a sign.” 

He holds up a piece of paper with the words “Missing: Liv Reijners” and a rough abstract sketch of what she could only assume is of her.

She then notices that even Noah took part in today’s holiday, with bright orange polish painted on his nails.

She feels herself smile for the first time in what felt like a very,  _very_  long time.

“You’re fucking ridiculous,” she says, taking the sign from him. “This is what I look like to you?” 

Noah grins. “Well I was beginning to forget how you looked like. I don’t have any pictures of you.”

Just as she is about to respond, she spots her suitcase making its away around the carousel and rushes to catch it. Noah beats her to it and grabs it before she can.

“Boyfriends do stuff like this, yeah?” 

Liv tries to suppress a smile.

“You’re not my boyfriend,” she says, a glint of amusement in her eyes. 

At that, Noah leans a bit closer.

“Yes,” he whispers, his eyes flickering down to her lips. “I am.” 

And it’s Liv that closes the distance between them because whether or not she’d like to admit it, she really,  _really_ missed Noah. More than she thought she would.

So she lets herself forget about the grueling week she just had with her parents and instead, shifts her focus on the boy in front of her.

With his orange nails,

his stupid sign,

and his soft, soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

 

_prompt:_   _SO I HAD REQUESTED FOR A NOLIV FIC BEFORE AND YOU DID A BEAUTIFUL JOB WITH IT 🌸🌸 BUT I’M DYING DURING THIS HIATUS SO WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE? HOW ABOUT SOMETHING WHERE NOAH AND LIV (WHO HAS FINALLY TOLD ENGEL ABOUT EVERYTHING) ARE GOING TO SCHOOL TOGETHER AND EVERYONE IS STARING AT THEM, BECAUSE THEY’RE HOLDING HANDS OR SOMETHING. (KINDA LIKE THE SCENE IN DRUCK WITH MIA AND ALEX) THANK YOU 🌸🌷_

****When Noah opens his front door, he is surprised to see Liv sitting on his steps, her back turned away from him and earphones in her ear.

For a moment, he watches her by the door.

She’s lost in the music and her face looks so serene, all Noah wants to do in this moment is paint her.

Unfortunately, the week of school he missed is now kicking him in the ass and he can’t afford to miss another day. So, he pulls one earphone out of her ear and pokes his head from behind.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, a smile erupting on his face. 

Liv pulls out the other earphone before standing up and brushing off her legs.

“I’m here to pick you up for school,” she tells him. “You’ve already missed too many days.” 

Noah shoves his hands into his pockets and leans in towards her. “Are you sure it isn’t because you missed me so much over the weekend?”

Liv rolls her eyes but his smile only widens when she doesn’t deny it.

“Come on, weirdo,” she says, already making her way down the steps. “I don’t want to be late.” 

Noah quickly catches up to her and matches his stride with hers.

“No bike today?” he asks, even though he knows the answer.

Liv shrugs. “I still haven’t gotten my tires fixed. The bus is fine.”

As they head towards the bus stop, Noah doesn’t mind the silence that settles between them.

* * *

During the bus ride to school, Liv takes the seat beside him and offers him the other end of the earphone.

She scrolls through her playlist and chooses a random song.

Noah itches to grab her hand but he doesn’t want to do something that would startle her or ruin the moment, so instead, he sits peacefully beside her, enjoying the music filling his ears.

* * *

When they step off the bus, Liv hesitates behind him which makes Noah stop in his steps.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, examining her worried face. 

She shakes her head and quickens her steps, but just as she is about to pass him, she grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

Noah can’t suppress his smile and he tightens their grip. Every few seconds, he finds himself glancing down at their joined hands and he swears his heart skips a beat.

He can see their school approaching but Liv makes no effort to let go of his hand, and in instead, squeezes his hand tightly.

But her face still looks worried so Noah finally stops her.

“We don’t have to tell anyone yet, Liv,” he says, his face serious. “We can wait.” 

His words make Liv smile and she raises her other hand to push his hair back.

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” she tells him. “I want to do this. Don’t you?” 

And now Noah is the one smiling and he can’t help himself when he leans down to place a light kiss on her cheek.

“I’ve been ready,” he says softly. 

“Well then, let’s go. We’re going to be late.” 

They enter the school courtyard and Noah knows that the people around them are beginning to stare. He’s never walked through the school holding hands with a girl, but in this moment, he doesn’t care.

Because right now, the girl he has fallen for is holding his hand.

And nothing else really matters. 


	6. Chapter 6

_prompt: HEY! I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’RE STILL TAKING PROMPTS BUT IF YOU ARE COULD YOU WRITE A NOLIV FIC IN WHICH NOAH PAINTS LIV AND THEN MAYBE HE GIVES HER THE DRAWING AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT? LOVE YOUR WORK💛_

Liv is used to not seeing Noah every minute of everyday, but on the days they aren’t together, he usually sends her corny texts that make her laugh (although she’ll never admit it) and he always calls her at night.

But for the past two days, all she’s gotten from Noah is radio silence.

Liv finds herself checking her phone more often.

Her mind drifts to Noah when she’s in class, and when she rushes to his class to meet him, he’s already gone.

After the third day, Liv has enough and decides to goto his place after school.

“Maybe he’s just busy,” Isa suggests. “Isn’t he getting ready to graduate?” 

Liv shrugs, glancing down at her phone again.

“He’s just being weird,” she says. “Well, weirder than usual.” 

And when the final bell rings, Liv practically sprints to her bike.

* * *

She approaches Noah’s home and as she walks up the steps, she wonders if she’s overreacting.

While being with Noah she’s learned several things about him.

One, being that he likes to have his space.

He  _enjoys_  being alone.

Similar to her.

Which is why they get along so well.

They don’t have to be near each other all the time to show how they feel about one another.

Liv glances down at her phone once again, and when she remembers that the last text message he had sent to her was from four days ago, her frustration rises again and she slams her finger on the doorbell.

She waits a few minutes before the door finally swings open.

Noah’s hair is mussed up more than usual, like he couldn’t stop running his fingers through it.

Different shades of paint are splattered all over his clothes and hands, and after a second glance, Liv realizes that he is still in his pajamas.

“Were you not at school today?” she asks. 

Noah’s eyes widen and he turns to look at the clock behind him.

“Shit, Liv,” he sighs, rubbing at his eyes. “I didn’t even realize what time it was.”

“Is everything alright?” 

Noah lets out a breath of air, but he doesn’t move away from the door.

“Listen, Liv,” he says. “I’m a bit busy…I’ll text you later today, okay?” 

And before she could even reply, Noah  _shuts the door_.

Liv is so angry she doesn’t even  _try_ to knock or ring the doorbell again. She didn’t care anymore if something was wrong or what Noah’s problem was.

Instead, she wanders aimlessly around Noah’s neighborhood, listening to music and watching people at the nearby park. Before she knows it, the sun is beginning to set and she decides to finally bike home.

* * *

Even though Liv tried all day to forget about Noah, her mind continues to drift back to him.

Something about him was off, but she couldn’t seem to figure out what.

She digs mindlessly through her bag for her keys and when she finally manages to find them, she opens her door.

The apartment is dark, which is strange since she knows Ralph is usually home around this time. Her hand fumbles along the wall to find the switch and when she finally does—

“SURPRISE!” 

Liv drops her keys and lets out a loud shriek.

“What the fuck?” 

“Happy birthday Liv!” Ralph shouts, decked out in a party hat and the most colorful outfit he owns. 

All her friends surround him and Liv’s eyes widen when she sees Noah leaning against the kitchen counter.

He’s changed out of his paint stained clothes and has a smug smile on his face.

“What the hell is going on?” 

“Ugh,  _Liv!_ Don’t tell me you really forgot it was your birthday,” Isa says, pulling her in for a hug. “I knew you were a bit distracted today but I didn’t know it was this bad.” 

It’s her birthday.

And she forgot.

“We were wondering when you’d get home,” Engel says, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

“Yeah, girl,” Janna laughs. “I thought I’d have to cut off my legs! They were getting numb while I hid behind your couch.“

“Thanks everyone,” Liv’s voice waivers. “I really don’t know what to say…” 

She’s never been big on celebrating her birthday and this is the first time someone has done something like this for her.

Her eyes land on Noah again just as he pushes himself off the counter and walks towards her.

“Happy birthday, Liv,” he says. “Surprised?” 

She crosses her arms and tries not to smile.

After all, she’s still mad at him.

Noah is able to quickly read her and tugs at her arm.

“Come on,” he says, grabbing her hand. “I want to show you something.” 

He leads her to her room, and Liv quietly follows.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” he asks. 

She remains silent and when they reach her room, she pulls her hand from his grasp.

“What is it, Noah?”

He opens the door and nods his head towards the room.

“Could you just go in and look for yourself?” 

Liv rolls her eyes and steps into her room.

When Liv first moved in, she didn’t try decorating much because she knew that after a few years, she would be leaving. She taped up a few pictures and posters she cherished on her wall and she added more as the year went by, but for the most part, the walls remained pretty empty.

But now, hanging above her bed is a painting.

And Liv knows right away that it’s one of Noah’s.

She walks towards the piece and silently examines it.

The colors are bright and to anyone else, it might look like a random assortment of colors splattered onto a canvas.

But Liv recognizes the colors and the feelings the painting evokes.

She doesn’t know how, but she does.

The painting is their first kiss.

The blues are the light that shined around them.

The red is the heat that exploded between them.

And there were bursts of yellow and white and black.

To anyone else, these were just random colors.

But not to Liv.

“This is…” 

“It took me all week to finish,” he finally says, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her. “Well, really about a month. Every time I thought I was finished, it didn’t look right. That’s why I was a little distant the past couple of days. I wanted to finish it by today.” 

Liv leans against him, her eyes never leaving the painting.

“It’s beautiful, Noah.” 

“Happy birthday,” he whispers against her ear. “Here’s to many more together.” 

Liv turns around to face him.

“Thank you,” she says softly. “I love it.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

He taps her nose and she laughs.

“Weirdo.” 

“ _You’re_  the weirdo,” Noah counters. “Who forgets their own birthday?” 

Liv shoves at his chest. “Well I was a bit distracted thanks to  _somebody_.”

“Aw, you missed me that much?” 

“ _No_.”

She feels her cheeks warm up.

“Yes,” he whispers, resting his forehead on hers. “I missed you too.” 

And when Noah leans down to finally bring their lips together another burst of colors explode between them.


	7. Chapter 7

_prompt: COULD YOU MAYBE WRITE A FIC ABOUT NOLIV GOING TO AN ART MUSEUM FOR A CUTE DATE? ☺️_

Liv finds out about this place on a day when her mind was feeling cluttered and she needed to get some fresh air. She had been stuck for days not able to come up with  _anything_  for her music and she figured a walk might help.

After roaming around the streets of her neighborhood, she came upon a small art museum tucked away from the crowds of people. She would’ve missed it too, if it hadn’t been for the sun shielding her eyes at just the right moment. 

Curiosity took the best of her and she stepped into the quaint museum. 

And she’s glad she did.

Because the first thing that popped up in her mind was  _Noah_.

Not because it was simply an art museum, but because the type of work that filled the room simply  _was_  Noah. 

It reminded her of his room, the way there seemed to be no order to where each piece was displayed, but somehow it all just made sense.

And she knew that she would need to bring him here one day.

The thought of doing so sparked a melody in her head and she quickly sat down and pulled out her journal as the lyrics began spilling out of her and onto the pages. 

* * *

“I could’ve sworn it was down this way,” she mutters. “Fuck….maybe it  _was_ on the other street.” 

“And you’re still not going to tell me where we’re going?” Noah asks, clearly amused. “Maybe I can help.” 

Liv shakes her head. She wants this to be a surprise for him. He is always the one planning their dates and this time,  _she’s_ the one that found the perfect place. 

“It’ll show up soon enough,” she says, mostly to herself. “Ha! I see it!”

Noah’s eyes widen in surprise but he allows Liv to drag him by the arm and into the small building. 

“I found this place a couple of days ago,” Liv explains quietly. 

She greets the lone security guard sitting by the door and he waves back, a look of recognition on his face.

Liv figures that he must not be used to seeing regulars since he seems to remember her. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” she says proudly. “I knew I needed to bring you here…something about this place is so…”

“Inspiring?” Noah finishes, glancing around the museum. 

He begins walking around and Liv follows beside him, smiling when he absentmindedly grabs her hand. Sometimes, Noah will note something about a certain piece, but for the most part, they roam around in silence. 

They lose track of time in the small museum and before they know it, the guard tells them that it’s almost time to close up.

“We should go,” Noah says. “Thank you for bringing me here, Liv.” 

Liv smiles and squeezes his hand.

She feels proud of herself for finding a place like this, and although it takes almost little to no effort to please Noah, she could tell he really liked this place. But just as they were about to step out, she hears the guard yell out, “Bye Noah!” 

His words make Liv stop mid-step.

“You’ve been here before?!” 

Noah winces as he waves at the guard and drags them out of the building.

“Well yes…” he says slowly. “But every time I come here it’s like it’s the first time. So really, you could say I  _haven’t_.” 

“And we spent  _hours_  in there! You could’ve told me, Noah,” Liv tells him.

She crosses her arms, annoyed by their wasted day.

Noah laughs and gently places his hands on her shoulders. 

“Liv,” he says softly. “Today was one of the best dates I’ve ever had. And it’s not because I’ve already been here. It’s because you thought to bring me to a place that I love and cherish. The fact that this place made you think of me…that in itself made me fall for you even more.” 

He always seems to know what to say to make her smile and it  _frustrates_  her to a certain extent. She could never stay annoyed at him for too long.

“Well,” she mutters. “I guess I’m just amazing like that, huh?” 

Noah nods, finally pulling her to his chest. “The  _most_  amazing.” 

Liv basks in this moment between them, tucked away from the busy streets and just holding each other.

“So is this  _our_  place now, right?” Noah asks, his words disgustingly corny as usual. 

“And now you ruined it,” she tells him, pulling away. “ _Our place_? What are we, a romantic comedy movie?” 

“Hm,” he smiles. “I would say an elegant romance film.” 

Liv rolls her eyes but leans up to place a light kiss on his cheek. 

“Fine,” she agrees. “This can be  _our place_.” 

Noah tightens his hold on her. “Hey, last time I checked, romance films always end with a deep, passionate kiss. The one you gave me just won’t suffice. It’s a cinematic rule.” 

“I never took you for a rule follower,” she jokes.

He’s already beginning to lean down as he whispers, “well sometimes I make exceptions.” 

And despite the fact that Liv would usually despise anything remotely corny as their exchange, she smiles into his lips and loses herself to this cheesy, (sometimes) rule-abiding boy. 


	8. Chapter 8

_prompt: I DIDN'T WATCH OG BUT A SAD SCENE PROMPT FOR YOU, WHERE MORRIS HATES NOAH AND BLACKMAILS LIV TO TELL NOAH SHE CHEATED ON HIM, EVEN THOUGH NOTHING HAPPENED, BUT SHE'S DOING HER SELF-SACRIFICING THING AND NOT TELLING HIM ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE OF HER WORRIES THAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW HE'LL REACT. AND NOAH IS HEARTBROKEN._

Noah warned her, but Liv chose not to listen.

She ignored the person she should have trusted most and let her insecurities get the best of her.

She’s always tried so hard to ignore the things that made her feel vulnerable.

Not good enough. 

But Morris had a way with his words that seemed to put her in some sort of trance. She wasn’t able to think straight when she was around him and now, she found herself in a situation she couldn’t seem to get out of. 

 _Either you tell him, or I will_.

Liv bites her lip and reads the text message over and over again.

Maybe this is just a dream.

A nightmare.

She didn’t wake up that morning naked, next to Noah’s brother.

She didn’t drown herself in alcohol the night before and she didn’t cry herself to sleep. 

_Ding ding._

_Please call me back, Liv. Tell me what’s wrong_.

Noah didn’t deserve to be hurt this way. He’s better off without her, whether or not he believes it at the moment. 

Because if he ever found out about what happened 

or  _might’ve_  happened

(she still couldn’t quite remember)

he would be crushed.

He would  _hate_  her.

It’s better this way. 

* * *

Her heart speeds up the closer she gets to Noah’s house. 

She hopes that when she rings the doorbell, it will be Noah that answers the door, and not his brother.

At first, Liv thought she should just text Noah, but she knew that he would just end up calling her. And once she stopped picking up his calls, she knows he would show up at her place.

Going to his house is the best option.

She is ready, and she won’t change her mind. 

She slowly walks up the steps, dreading the moment the door opens.

Liv presses a finger on the doorbell and takes a long deep breath. 

The door swings open, and the first thing she notices is how  _exhausted_  Noah looks. His blue eyes that usually shine when they look at her are darker than normal and she can smell the the stench of cigarette smoke coming off from him.

“Liv,” he says softly.

“We need to talk,” she tells him, trying not to lose her courage. 

He steps aside and nods for her to come in, but she remains glued to the floor.

“No, it’s okay,” she says. “This will only take a minute.” 

Noah lets out a frustrated sigh. “Liv, please tell me what’s going on. You’ve been ignoring me for days and every time I’ve tried to talk to you, you’d push me away. What did I do?” 

Even though she had prepared for this moment, it doesn’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. 

That was something she just couldn’t seem to control. 

“That’s exactly it,” she says. “It’s not  _you_  that’s the problem, Noah. It’s me.”

“ _Fuck_ Liv!” he yells. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Are you really saying that to me right now? That’s the most  _cliche_ saying that exists.” 

The word reminds her of their first date, and that memory makes her want to crawl into a deep, dark hole. 

“A cliche is a cliche because it happens so often,” she says, mimicking his words from before. “Because those themes are in everyone’s lives, that’s what makes it a cliche, because it’s so true.” 

Noah’s face shifts from confusion, to remembrance, and then frustration. 

“Liv, please…”

“I thought I was ready to be in a relationship, but I’m not,” she tells him, digging her nails into her palm. “I’m sorry, Noah. I really am.” 

“Liv—”

Before she could think about changing her mind, Liv turns and quickly walks down the steps. Noah doesn’t try to stop her, and she knows that he won’t.

He’s never forced her to do anything she didn’t want to do, and he wouldn’t do that to her now. 

Because this is what he thinks she wants. 

And so he lets her go. 


	9. Chapter 9

** _a second part to chapter 8**_

“You can’t just leave,” Ralph tells her. 

His eyes are rimmed red, and Esra is sitting silently beside him.

“I’m sorry, Ralph,” Liv says tiredly. “My dad wants me there and…I want to go.” 

Her bags are pretty much packed and her flight leaves tonight. 

“This is something you  _really_  want to do?” Esra asks, finally breaking her silence. 

Liv nods, and takes a seat between them. 

“You guys are acting like you’ll never see me again,” she tries to joke. “I’ll come visit and if you ever wanna crash in Spain, you’re always welcome to.” 

Ralph sniffles and grabs Liv’s hand.

“I’ll leave your room empty,” he says. “Just in case you change your mind.” 

Liv lets out a weak laugh. “Thanks, Ralph. But I don’t think I’ll be changing my mind.” 

He squeezes her hand so tight she feels like she’ll lose circulation. 

“I’ll miss you guys,” she says, pulling them in for a hug. “So much.” 

“We’ll miss you too,” Esra mumbles against her shoulder.

* * *

Liv sits on the curb, waiting for her taxi.

The decision to leave only took her a few days.

She called her dad as soon as she got home from Noah’s, a sobbing, chaotic mess. She couldn’t even muster the words until her dad finally suggested she should come home as soon as possible.

_“We’ll figure something out for school, Liv. That’s not important, okay? Just come home.”_

And without much thought, she agreed. 

“LIV!” 

She jolts out of her thoughts and is surprised to see Noah running towards her. 

“Noah,” she says, getting up from the curb. “What the hell are you doing here?”

His eyes flicker to the two suitcases sitting beside her and she finds herself stepping in front of them—a poor attempt at hiding her escape. 

“You’re really leaving?” he asks, hurt etched over his features. “You’re going to leave your friends, your home… _me_?” 

Liv’s chin trembles and she avoids looking at him.

“There’s nothing for me here, Noah,” she tells him. “I’m going to Spain to live with my parents. It’s what’s best.” 

Noah takes a step forward. 

“What’s best,” he repeats slowly. “What’s  _best_  is for you to stay  _here_! You’ve never given two shits about living in Spain and everything you care about is  _here_!” 

Liv crosses her arms and finally musters up enough courage to look at him.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” she says. “Nothing I care about is here. I don’t love you, Noah.“

A look flashes across his face, but Liv can’t quite distinguish it.

Pain, anger, frustration, sadness…understanding. 

“You love me, Liv,” he says softly, shortening the distance standing between them. 

If Liv took two steps forward, she could probably feel his breath against her skin. 

“You love me,” he says again. “And I love you.” 

Liv shakes her head, but she drops her gaze. 

“So this is what you really think is best?” he continues. “You, running away from your problems? When has that ever worked, Liv? You can’t keep going around trying to fix everything by yourself.” 

He takes another step forward.

“People need people,” he says. “You need to learn to rely on those who care about you. You put up this tough exterior, someone who doesn’t give a fuck about what happens to them. But I  _know_  you, Liv. And I know you don’t like being alone. You need people.” 

Another step.

“You need me,” he whispers, gently grabbing her chin. “And I need you.” 

Just as Liv is about to say something, she spots her taxi’s headlights shining down the street as it turns the corner towards them. 

“My taxi’s here,” she says, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, Noah.” 

Her taxi pulls up to the curb, and she quickly loads her bags into the trunk. She doesn’t look at Noah as she gets in, and instead, chooses to stare down at her lap as the taxi begins to leave. 

Liv feels her throat close up.

Panic rising as she begins to realize what she’s doing.

Running and pushing people away.

People who love and care about her.

And Noah was right.

She hated being alone.

She loved her friends.

She loved her life here.

She loved Noah.

She never stopped. 

“Stop!” 

The driver halts and looks up at her through the rearview mirror.

“I…I’m so sorry, could you-” 

She takes a deep breath, wiping at her eyes.

“Could you go back? I’m so sorry,” she tells him, her voice shaking. “I just- I have to go back. Please.” 

The driver lets out an annoyed grunt but he quickly turns the car around and in a few minutes, she’s back at her apartment building. 

Liv’s surprised to see that Noah is still standing where she left him, but his back is turned and his head cast down.

The taxi barely comes to a full stop before Liv bolts out and runs towards Noah. 

She grabs his arm and turns him around.

A look of surprise, confusion, and then pure happiness rushes across Noah’s face and he quickly crushes her to his chest. She could feel his body shaking but she’s pretty sure hers is too.

When Noah finally pulls back just enough to look at her, she sees that his eyes are red and she hates to think that she was the one that caused him so much pain.

Noah notices the look on Liv’s face and places a hand on her cheek. 

“I love you, Liv,” he says softly, resting his forehead onto hers. 

No words need to be said as Liv closes the gap and brings their lips together. 

Their kiss is soft (and a bit salty from their tears), but Liv wouldn’t have it any other way.

Because Noah was right.

Liv needs him.

And he needs her. 


	10. Chapter 10

_prompt: FIC REQUEST: LIV INTRODUCING NOAH TO THE GIRLS, OFFICIALLY AS HER BOYFRIEND, WITH THEM BEING PROTECTIVE OF LIV (IN A NICE WAY OF COURSE LOL) ☺️🙏🏽_

“Five more minutes,” Liv groans, pulling the pillow over her head.

Noah snatches the pillow and chucks it on the floor.

“You said five more minutes  _ten_  minutes ago.” 

He grabs her arms and pulls her up from his bed. 

“You’re not trying to avoid this, are you?” 

He gently brushes her hair away from her face.

“ _No_ ,” she replies, avoiding his gaze.

He tilts his head down to look at her. “Hm, I think you’re trying to avoid it. Fuck, does that mean the fearless Liv Reijners is actually  _scared_ of something? _”_

Liv gives him the finger but her response only makes Noah laugh as he wraps his arms around her.

“I want to meet your friends, Liv,” he says seriously. “They mean a lot to you, so they mean a lot to me.” 

His words make her feel guilty.

Maybe she  _was_  scared.

Not of introducing him to her friends, but of what introducing him would  _mean_.

That this was all  _real_.

And if this was real then he could—

“You need to stop thinking so loud,” Noah cuts in, pulling her back. “I’m just meeting your friends, Liv. If it really makes you feel uncomfortable then-”

“No,” Liv says with a sigh. “I want you to meet them.”

She rests her head on his shoulder.

“Because you’re important to me too.”

Liv could practically feel Noah smiling above her.

******

By the time they arrive at the cafe, the girls are already there.

They’re crammed into a booth in the back corner and Isa excitedly waves when she spots them.

Noah grabs Liv’s hand and practically drags her to the table.

“Hi Noah!” Engel says with a smile. “Hey Liv!” 

Liv waves and slides into the booth after Noah.

“Sorry we’re late,” she says, placing her bag beside her. “We overslept.” 

“Oh  _I_ didn’t oversleep,” Noah cuts in. “That was all  _Livvie_ here.” 

Janna laughs at the nickname and slams her palms onto the table. “Livvie?! No fucking way. You guys have pet names for each other?”

Liv elbow’s Noah’s side. “He  _doesn’t_  call me that! He’s just fucking with you guys.”

“Hm, whatever you say,” Isa says with a smile. “ _Livvie_.” 

Liv tries to busy herself with the menu while Janna begins to chat with Noah.

“So is it true that you and Gijs threw a full on orgy in a bathtub?” she asks, genuine curiosity on her face. “Because if that’s true, that’s fucking  _awesome_  and you get a point in my book.” 

Noah laughs.

“Well sorry to disappoint you,” he tells her. “Gijs  _tried_  to have an orgy but um…he ended up getting stuck in the tub and threw up all over himself. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Shit,” Janna sighs. “So if he didn’t get stuck, you would’ve had an orgy?” 

Noah glances at Liv who doesn’t seem to find the menu so interesting anymore. He grabs her hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

“No,” he says honestly. “That’s not really my thing.” 

“Okay enough talk about orgies,” Liv tells them. 

“I think it’s very sweet that you guys are together,” Engel says. “Liv’s always said she’s too busy for love but I knew she’d find the one soon enough.”

Engel took the news of their relationship a lot better than Liv thought she would, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty for going behind her back.

“But if you ever hurt her,” Engel continues. “Janna’s cousin has connections with the German mafia.”

“It might be Swedish,” Janna says, tapping her chin.

“Shit, is that even a thing?” Isa asks. “Swedish mafia? Doesn’t sound scary at all.” 

“Well my cousin knows some sketchy people so don’t go off doing some fucking weird shit to Liv,” Janna says, pointing her fork in Noah’s direction.

Now it’s Liv’s turn to laugh when she sees Noah’s brows furrow in confusion.

“They’re joking,” she tells him. 

“Oh we’re not joking,” Engel says simply.

“If he ever does some weird shit, I don’t think it’s the mafia he should worry about,” Isa adds. “Liv would probably kill him first.” 

Noah rests his elbow on the table and smiles. “True,” he agrees. “But I don’t have any plans on hurting Liv.”

He glances over at her and Liv can’t stop the smile from forming on her face. 

“Is this interrogation over?” Liv asks. “Because I’m getting hungry.” 

Engel straightens in her seat and grabs the menu.

“Oh this place has the best sandwiches, Liv,” she says excitedly. “Super healthy and filling. I like this one, but the cucumber one is good too. Maybe we can get both? I know Isa doesn’t like cucumbers, right Isa?” 

Liv watches her friends study the menu and she takes a moment to glance over at Noah. He’s already looking at her and his eyes are sparkling with amusement.

He was having the time of his life. 

“What?” Liv mouths. 

Noah shrugs.

“Nothing,” he mouths back. 

She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to her friends. 

They begin to ask Noah what he wants to eat, and their quick acceptance of him was enough to lift all the worries she had earlier that morning. 

Because in this moment, 

crammed in a small booth with the people she cares most about,  

Liv is happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

_prompt: IT'S SAD BUT ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES IN OG: LIV'S LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM FOR THREE DAYS NOT ANSWERING NOAH'S CALLS BECAUSE OF WHAT HIS BROTHER MIGHT HAVE DONE TO HER. THEN NOAH VISITS HER AND SAYS IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH HIM ALL SHE HAS TO IS TELL HIM. LIV BREAKS DOWN AND TELLS HIM SHE DOES WANT TO BE WITH HIM. NOAH COMFORTS HER. (I'M ALREADY CRYING)_

Liv hears someone knocking on her door, but all she could do is bury herself deeper into her bed. 

Maybe if she pulls the covers tight enough, the world around her would disappear. 

Unfortunately, life didn’t work that way.

She hears the door creak open followed by the sound of Ralph’s soft voice. 

“Liv?” 

She closes her eyes and hopes that he will think she’s sleeping and quickly leave. 

“Noah’s here,” he tells her. 

Her heart jumps at the mention of  _his_  name and she finally moves from out under the covers.

“I-” 

Her voice is strained from not talking to anyone for the past few days. 

“I’m sick, Ralph,” she says, not even able to convince herself. “Just…tell him that I’ll call him later, okay? I’m not-”

“I already let him inside, Liv,” Ralph says softly. “He’s really worried about you. We all are.” 

Ralph places a gentle kiss on her head before leaving her room. 

Liv carefully gets up from her bed and tries her best to fix her disheveled appearance. Her hair is wild, curls flying in every direction and she’s still in the sweatpants and t-shirt she had put on three days ago. 

A few seconds later, Noah walks in, a look of concern lingering behind his otherwise hardened expression. 

“You haven’t been picking up my calls.” 

His stare is enough to make her throat close up and her heart race. 

She clenches her fist and avoids his gaze. 

“My phone’s dead,” she mutters. “I-I haven’t had a chance to charge it.” 

For a moment, Noah remains silent, but Liv knows that he’s still studying her.

She could practically  _feel_  his gaze. 

“You know,” he says coldly. “If you don’t want to be with me, you need to have the guts to tell me.” 

Liv feels her eyes burn as tears begin to well up. 

“I want to be with you!” she says, digging her nails into her skin. “I just-I haven’t been able to charge my phone. My dad kept calling me about applying to this record label but I have nothing prepared.  _Nothing!_ And the deadline is tomorrow and I just-”

She shuts her eyes, trying to push down the memories that had been haunting her for the past few days. 

“I can’t  _breathe_ , Noah,” she cries. “I can’t  _think_  and I can’t  _sleep_. I feel like I’m going to die and I can’t-”

Warmth envelopes her and she’s suddenly drowning in Noah’s scent. 

“No!” she cries out, trying to push him away. “I can’t  _breathe._ Don’t you understand?” 

“You’re not dying, Liv,” he tells her. “I promise.” 

He holds her tightly, whispering comforting words into her ear.

“Just breathe, Liv,” he instructs. 

All she can do is nod her head as she tries to match her breathing with his. 

Noah doesn’t let her go as they move over to her bed. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he tells her. 

“You don’t understand,” Liv says, pulling herself away from him. “This record label is really important. I can’t just… _not_  submit anything. My dad would be disappointed and…I have to apply.”

Noah’s eyes never leave hers as he gently rests his hand on the nape of her neck. 

“Liv,” he says softly. “You don’t have to do a damn thing.” 

He pulls her back towards him and she rests her head on his shoulder. 

They sit in silence for what seems like  _hours_ to Liv but is only a few minutes, and when Noah finally lays them down, she lets him.

She doesn’t resist when she feels him pull the covers over them.

And for the first time in a longtime, she lets herself relax. 

She doesn’t think about the record label, 

or her dad,

or anything else that happened in the past few days.

Instead, she focuses on Noah’s steady heartbeat, 

his clean scent that she had grown to love,

and the way he gently runs his fingers through her hair.

And for the first time in a long time, Liv closes her eyes and falls asleep. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_prompt: SOOOOO IT’S ME AGAIN 🌸 DO YOU REMEMBER THE SCENE IN NL’S SEASON 1 WHERE ISA WAS CHECKING WHETHER KES WAS STILL BREATHING? BECAUSE I DO, AND I WOULD LOVE FOR LIV TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH NOAH, OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND WOULD WORK AS WELL 🥰🌸🌸_

Liv is usually the one to wake up first.

She doesn’t mind it so much.

In fact, Noah’s habit of sleeping in led her to discover one of her favorite new pastimes—watching him sleep.

It gives her the chance to really study Noah without having to hear one of his snide remarks. 

Liv could practically hear him say, “ _So you think I’m handsome, huh?”_

Sometimes, Liv likes to see how long it takes for Noah to wake up.

It usually starts with a light stroke along his jaw.

And then her fingers would move along his dark hair and back down to his temple.

She likes to trace the arch of his brows and the slope of his nose. 

But most of all, Liv enjoys resting her palm against his cheek and feel his breath brush against her hand.

It started one morning when Liv noticed how still Noah was when he was asleep. She rested a hand against the side of his face and let out a breath of relief when she felt his steady breaths.

It’s silly, but making sure that he was breathing calmed her somehow.

Liv continues to study him and with her hand still on his cheek, she slowly moves closer to him. 

The sound of the mattress squeaking underneath her is enough to stir Noah awake and he covers her hand with his own before placing a light kiss onto her palm.

“Good morning,” he says, his eyes still closed.

“Morning.” 

Liv is still looking at him, smiling when she notices the corners of his lips twitching. 

“Stop staring at me,” he tells her. 

“I’m not staring,” she says, not making an effort to look away.

It isn’t until Noah finally opens his eyes that Liv quickly averts her gaze. 

“You were staring,” he mocks, pulling her to his chest. 

Liv tries to get out from under him, but he only tightens his hold on her. 

“You like me,” Noah says with a smile. “You have since the first night we spent together.” 

Liv rolls her eyes but she finally relaxes in his arms. “Shut up, weirdo.” 

Noah laughs against her neck.

“You like me, right?” he asks, his tone suddenly more serious.

Liv turns around to face him and pokes the dimple on his cheek.

“I’m here aren’t I?” 

Noah grins and buries his face into her neck. 

They spend the rest of the early morning holding each other in comfortable silence, letting their steady breaths lull them both back to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

_prompt: SOOO, IT'S ME AGAIN. I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE YOUR FICS!! I NEED A NOLIV SATURDAY NIGHT REUNION. SORT OF LIKE A PRE CLIP. PERHAPS LIV SURPRISING NOAH AT HIS DOORSTEP? 🙈_

_vrijdag 23:28_

Liv blames her decision on this damn holiday.

King’s Day was a day full of celebration, spent with friends and family.

And while she was out, doing just that, her mind drifted to one other person she would’ve enjoyed spending time with.

Someone who she knew was probably spending tonight holed up in his room— _alone_.

With that thought now planted in her head, Liv couldn’t seem to enjoy the rest of the night anymore.

He seemed to have that effect on her lately.  

Once he crawled his way into her mind, she couldn’t seem to push him out.

So you see, this was a decision that was inevitable.

It was King’s Day—a day spent with the ones you loved.

And she couldn’t let him spend it alone.

It just wouldn’t be the right thing to do.

(In honor of the holiday, of course).

* * *

She hears the doorbell chime throughout the house and Liv begins to think that maybe this was a bad idea.

Maybe Noah wasn’t even home.

Maybe he was out with Gijs,

or already in bed,

or maybe—

The door swings open and all her thoughts seem to vanish as her eyes soak in the boy standing on the other side.

Noah is dressed in sweats, his hands stained with paint and a rolled cigarette tucked behind his ear.

“Liv,” he breathes out, surprise in his voice. “W-What are you doing here?” 

“We still have,” she glances at her phone to check the time. “24 minutes until King’s Day is over.”

“Okay…” 

“So you should celebrate it,” she tells him. “In honor of the King and all that.” 

Noah grins, eyeing the orange feather boa hanging loosely around her neck.

“You’re a true patriot,” he says.

Liv rolls her eyes.

“Want to come inside?” 

* * *

When Liv enters his room, she’s met with a large canvas full of different colors splattered onto it. The paint still glistened under the light and judging by the scattered brushes on the table, Liv figures that Noah must’ve been working on this just before she arrived.

“Sorry if I was interrupting…I didn’t realize that you’d be busy-”

“I always have time for you Liv,” Noah says, taking a seat on his couch.

He taps the spot beside him but Liv continues to examine the painting.

“Do you ever get sick of it?” she asks, turning to face him. 

“Of what?” 

“All of it,” she clarifies. “Painting, drawing… _art_.” 

Noah purses his lips in thought, fiddling with the cigarette behind his ear.

“No,” he finally says. “I don’t.” 

Liv lets out a sigh and finally plops down beside him.

“Why do you ask?” 

She shrugs and crosses her arms. “I don’t know. I just…”

Her mind drifts to her time in Spain and how the only times she had an actual conversation with her dad was when it was related to her music or applying to record labels.

How she didn’t seem to enjoy singing anymore and the thought of it made her feel sick to her stomach.

How the thing that she used to love most in the world, now only seemed to bring her frustration and sadness.

Noah grabs her hand, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Come here,” he instructs, pulling her off the couch and directing her back to the canvas. 

He grabs his palette and instructs her to hold it before rifling through his set of paintbrushes.

“Paint something,” he says, handing her a brush.

Liv eyes the painting. “I don’t want to ruin it…I’m not-”

“I was working on this painting all day,” Noah explains, studying the canvas. “And then I just got… _stuck_. Something was missing but I didn’t know what.” 

She can feel him taking a step closer until her back is touching his chest.

“Then the doorbell rang,” he continues softly. “And you were standing there.” 

Liv feels herself relax and allows herself to lean her body against his.

“You’re what this painting needs, Liv,” he says, grabbing her hand and placing a gentle stroke of blue onto the canvas. “See? I knew you’d be a natural.”

Liv feels her chest grow warm and she tightens her grip on the paintbrush. “You sure you trust me, Noah?” she says with a smile. “I could ruin it.”

And she swears her heart almost explodes when she feels his lips touch the skin of her ear.

“I’ll always trust you, Liv.” 

* * *

 _zondag_   _01:04_

Liv rests her legs on Noah’s lap, nursing the empty mug in her hands.

She’s spent the last hour learning more about the boy she’s quickly falling for.

He takes his tea without sugar,

his favorite color is blue,

he taught himself guitar when he was seven,

and he trusts her.

“Are you tired?” 

Noah sets his mug on the floor before pulling her legs.

“Noah!” 

He laughs as he continues to drag her onto his lap.

“You’re spending the night, aren’t you?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Liv settles onto his lap and runs her fingers through his hair—something she’d been wanting to do all night.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” she tells him, laughing when he looks up at her in shock. “You snore.” 

Noah’s eyes sparkle with amusement and he tightens his grip. “I don’t snore.”

“Hm,” she sighs. “You do. It’s quite a bother actually. I’m a pretty light sleeper.” 

 _“Liv_.” 

She rests her forehead on his and places her hand on his cheek.

“But now that I think about it,” she says softly. “I think I left my keys at home again.” 

She eyes her bag on the floor, focusing in on the keys hanging on the strap.

Noah follows her gaze, and she feels his dimple deepen as a smile forms on his face.

“Well I can’t have you all stranded now, can I?” he tells her. “That wouldn’t be the _boyfriend-y_  thing to do.” 

“Boyfriend-y?” she laughs.

“Mhmm.” 

“You’re my boyfriend?” 

She strokes his cheek with her thumb, feeling his breath caress her skin.

“Mhmm.” 

His eyes flicker to her lips.

“So does that mean I’m your girlfriend?”

His eyes shift back up to hers.

“I don’t know, Liv,” he says softly. “Are you?” 

As Noah waits for Liv to reply,

she begins to trace the shape of his brow with her finger,

lightly trailing down the side of his face and landing on his lips.

Liv gently tilts his head up before closing the gap between them,

using her lips to finally give Noah her answer:

_Yes,_

_yes,_

_yes._


	14. Chapter 14

_prompt: HI!! CAN YOU WRITE A FIC WHERE LIV TELLS NOAH HE TRUSTS HER? I’M SURE SHE DOES BUT NOAH HASN’T HEARD HER TELL HIM YET! 😊❤️_

It’s not a special day, nor is it a special moment.

All it takes is a cup of tea.

Noah has it ready the moment she steps through the door.

“It’s pouring out there,” she groans. 

Noah places the warm mug between her hands and brushes the wet curls away from her face. 

“Well let’s get you dried then,” he says simply, grabbing her hand and leading her up to his room.

After getting changed into a pair of Noah’s boxers and his sweatshirt, she settles onto the couch and finally takes a sip of her tea. 

And it’s just right.

The tea, that is.

The perfect balance of water and tea.

The right amount of honey.

Even the right temperature—she never liked to drink her tea straightaway and instead, preferred to have it sit out for a bit. 

And she doesn’t know if it’s the rain or the clean scent of Noah that is currently enveloping her, but the words just slip out of her mouth. 

“I had sex when I was 14,” she blurts out, not knowing why she even said it. 

Noah stops sketching in his notebook and looks up at her. 

“I um,” she hesitates and takes a sip of her tea to collect her thoughts. “I lived in Paris for a bit, before I came here. And then my dad had to move to Spain for work, but I wanted to stay.” 

Noah slowly closes his notebook before taking a seat beside her, his eyes never leaving her.

“Somehow, I was able to convince him to let me live with my cousin,” she continues. “I told him I didn’t want to move in the middle of the school year, that it would fuck up my grades but that was a lie. I, um, I had a boyfriend. He was my first, actually.”

Liv feels her throat close up at the thought of  _him,_ and she takes a moment to steady her breath. 

Noah remains silent, but she knows that he’s listening. 

“He was older,” she says, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. “And I was naïve. He told me he loved me, and I believed him.” 

Liv stares at the mug in her hands. 

“But now that I think about it…he didn’t know me at all,” she explains. “And  _I_  didn’t know  _him_. But he was older, and his dad owned a small record label…he told me that he loved my voice. That I was someone who could make it in the music world.” 

Liv finally gathers the courage to finally look at Noah. 

“And he told me that we should have sex,” she says softly. “Because we loved each other, and that’s what people who loved each other did.” 

She feels her eyes sting, but the tears that well up aren’t due to sadness.

“He um,” she takes in a shaky breath. “He broke up with me two days later.” 

The only hint of emotion that she could make out from Noah’s features is the slight flare of his nostrils and the way he kept fiddling with the rings on his fingers. 

“After the school year ended, I moved here,” she tells him. “And well…I don’t know why I felt the need to tell you this. I um…I haven’t told anyone this actually.” 

After a moment of silence, Noah finally speaks.

“Thank you for telling me that, Liv,” he says softly. 

Her body relaxes under his words and she wipes under her eyes.

“You’re thanking me?” she says, laughing despite her tears. 

“Well, yes.” Noah scoots closer and takes her hand in his. “I know it wasn’t easy for you to do that.” 

Liv squeezes his hand, loving how warm it feels around hers. 

“It was easy,” she says, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. “Because I trust you, Noah.” 

Her words bring a smile to his face that she hadn’t seen before.

“You do?”

Liv nods her head and brings his hand to her lips. 

“I do.” 

Noah pulls her closer to him.

“Thank you,” he says seriously. 

“Stop thanking me, weirdo,” Liv laughs, poking his dimple. 

Noah’s eyes remain serious as he tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

“You never have to do anything you don’t want to do, Liv,” he tells her. “You know that right?” 

“Of course I do,” she mutters, her cheeks growing warm.

“Good,” he says, taking the mug from her hand and setting it down. “Now can I kiss you?” 

Liv bites back a smile.

“You don’t have to ask me that, weirdo.”

But she’s already leaning in, closing the distance between them—

losing herself to the scent of Noah,

the sound of the rain,

and the warmth in her chest. 


	15. Chapter 15

_prompt: BLAME MY SLEEP DEPRIVED BRAIN BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE LIV & NOAH CELEBRATING EACH OTHER’S BIRTHDAYS? IN MY HEAD THAT WOULD BE ADORABLE & THEY WOULD SPOIL EACH OTHER IN THEIR OWN WEIRD WAY & BE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE. BASICALLY I’M JUST CONSTANTLY CRAVING NOLIV FLUFF & I’M GONNA STOP THIS SLEEPY RAMBLE BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING BYE_

Their first (official) date is at an art museum.

It’s the second place Noah likes to go to most.

_“I come here when I need inspiration,” he told her. “It never fails.”  
_

_And when he finally brought her to the museum, she understood why._

_There were paintings and sculptures,_

_pottery pieces and drawings of every kind—pencil, charcoal, and even one entirely done with a simple ballpoint pen._

_Noah knew the place like the back of his hand and Liv was pretty sure that he could navigate this place with his eyes closed._

_“Which one’s your favorite?” she asked.  
_

_Noah smiled at the question and grabbed her hand._

_“This way.”  
_

_He dragged her to a painting the size of a postcard but it was the only one hanging up on the wall’s surface._

_It’s a simple piece—a meadow lined with rows and rows of wildflowers and in the far distance, a small wooden bridge sitting above what looks like a small creek._

_“Interesting, isn’t it?” he asked, tilting his head and studying the piece.  
_

_Liv mimics his movement and examined it as well._

_“It is…” she said. “Why is this one your favorite?”  
_

_His eyes filled with excitement as he began to explain.  
_

_“It’s like looking out a window,” he told her. “Something about it…it reminds me of when I was little. I would go up in our attic at our summer house-”  
_

_“You have a summer house?” she cut in. “Okay, sorry. And?”  
_

_Noah smirked. “There was one window—if you could even call it that it was really small. But I would sit in the attic and look out this small window. Sometimes I would spend all day up there. It was weird because I could’ve just gone outside myself but…looking outside through that small window made me feel…bigger somehow. I don’t know…I know it may sound a bit weird-”_

_“That’s not weird,” Liv said, squeezing his hand. “I think I kind of understand. My grandma, she lived with us when I was little and every morning I would hear her singing in her room. It was my favorite sound—her singing. And I could’ve just gotten out of bed and listened to her singing in her room but…I liked the sound of it through the walls. It felt more…intimate. Like a secret moment.”_

_And her words made Noah smile even more._

_“Exactly” he said. “Like a secret moment.”  
_

Noah never mentions when his birthday is, but Liv knows.

Of course she knows.

She had been planning this moment for way too long but she knows that the look on Noah’s face will make it all worth it. 

But the day starts with Noah oversleeping,

_“Sorry Liv,” he yawns. “I was working on a piece last night and didn’t realize how late it was once I finished.”_

so they miss their bus and need to catch the next one,

which makes them miss their train, 

and _finally_  two hours later, they find themselves seated in the train,

watching the city pass by their window and their view quickly changes to the countryside.

Noah watches Liv stare out the window and even though he has no idea what she has planned, the look of excitement on her face is a gift in itself.

Liv catches him staring through their reflection and raises a brow.

“What?”

He shrugs but can’t stop the smile from forming on his face.

“Nothing,” he says, scooting closer and resting his head on her shoulder. “I’m tired and you make a nice pillow.” 

She ruffles his hair before lacing their fingers together.

“I’ll wake you up when we get there, birthday boy.” 

* * *

When they finally arrive at their destination, Noah is woken up by Liv gently running her fingers through his hair. 

“Wake up,” she says against his ear. 

Noah smiles, his eyes still closed as he stretches his arms. 

“So are you going to tell me where we are?”

He still had no clue where Liv had taken him and it didn’t help that he was asleep the whole train ride. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she says, excitement laced in her voice. “Come on.” 

As soon as they step out of the station, the air feels different.

Maybe it’s the fact that there are very few cars in the area,

or the number of trees and plants surrounding them.

The sky seemed bluer,

the grass greener,

all Noah can think about is how much he wants to paint. 

“So the place we’re going to is about a fifteen minute walk from here,” she says, hiking her bag up her shoulder. 

Noah had offered to carry it for her but she adamantly refused. 

 _“It’s part of the surprise_.” 

They walk hand in hand, occasionally stopping to take pictures of the scenery.

Noah plucks a wildflower from the ground and tucks it behind Liv’s ear. 

“I want to draw you,” he tells her.

Liv bites back a smile and quickens her pace.

“Come on,” she urges. “We’re almost there.” 

He lets her drag him along, happily watching the excitement grow on her face,

her eyes,

her smile. 

“Okay, so you’re going to have to close your eyes now,” she tells him. 

“And how do I know you won’t just leave me stranded here?” he asks jokingly. 

Liv rolls her eyes. “ _Noah_.” 

He smiles but finally closes his eyes, sticking his arms out. “My life is in your hands, Liv.” 

She grabs his hand and walks him up the grassy hill and down a dirt path. 

It only takes a few minutes for Liv to finally reach their destination, but she instructs him to keep his eyes closed.

“Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes. Don’t even  _peek_ ,” she tells him. 

“I  _promise_ I’ll keep my eyes closed.” 

Liv grabs his shoulders and turns him around, and he hears her dig through her bag, but Noah stays true to his word and keeps his eyes shut.

“Okay,” she sighs. “You can open your eyes now.” 

Noah opens one eye, and then the other.

At first, he’s still confused as to where they are,

but Liv watches his face transform from confusion to realization and then awe. 

“How did you…”

He scans their surrounding, his eyes soaking up the field of wildflowers and the small creek running across the meadow. Their standing on a small wooden bridge sitting above the running water and a blanket is placed on the ground. 

“So the artist of that painting you like so much? He’s from here,” Liv explains. “Did you know that?” 

Noah remains silent, still too stunned to speak. 

“He responds pretty quickly to e-mails,” she continues. “It only took me a few days to figure out the inspiration for the painting. He would come here with his wife. It’s pretty hidden and at first, it took me a fucking long time to find it but eventually-” 

She shrieks when Noah suddenly pulls her towards him and lifts her from the ground. She quickly relaxes underneath him and wraps her arms around him.

“Thank you,” he mutters against her neck. “I don’t…I never…”

She pulls back, pushing back the hair falling in his eyes. 

“Happy birthday, Noah,” she says softly, pressing a kiss on his temple. “You’re part of the painting now.” 

Her words bring a smile on his face—so big and contagious that Liv can’t help but smile along with him.


	16. Chapter 16

 

_prompt:_   _🌸🌸 SOOOOOOO I HOPE YOU’RE NOT SICK OF ME YET, BUT... YOU DID ASK FOR MORE PROMPTS SO 🙈 HOW ABOUT ALL THE TIMES LIV CALLS NOAH A WEIRDO UNTIL THAT ONE TIME SHE TELLS HIM SHE LOVES HIM 🌸_

****5.

they sit outside a small cafe tucked away from the crowded streets.

noah watches her study the menu, loving the way the sun hits her  _just_  right.

“the pasta sounds good,” she mutters to herself. “do you want to just split the-”

liv looks up from the menu and catches noah staring at her.

“what?”

he props his elbows onto the table before resting his chin on his hands.

“i wanna paint you,” he tells her.

liv rolls her eyes and goes back to studying the menu.

“weirdo.”

4.

liv walks into her apartment, hands full of groceries, and is met with the sight of ralph and noah in the living room.

“noah,” she says, setting the bags onto the counter. “what are you doing here?”

“what makes you think i came here for you?” he asks, reaching over ralph and grabbing a bottle of green nail polish.

“oh, good choice noah,” ralph notes, choosing a dark purple one for himself. “do you want to watch dirty dancing?”

noah shrugs, twisting the bottle open. “sure.”

liv crosses her arms and stares at them, shaking her head when they begin to gossip about her.

“you know,” ralph says, “liv talks in her sleep sometimes.”

noah’s lips curve into a smile as he paints his index finger. “oh she talks in her sleep all the time. as a matter of fact, she did it last night.”

ralph raises his brows and dramatically gasps in shock. “so  _that’s_  where liv was last night! what did she say?”

noah finally looks up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “she talked about how much she liked me.”

“i’m standing right here, you know,” she says, biting back a smile.

“and?”

“you’re so weird,” she says, going back into the kitchen. “both of you are!”

3.

noah: liv, this is an emergency

liv: what is it?

noah: i can’t fall asleep

liv: noah, it’s fucking 2 in the morning.

liv: dont you have an exam tomorrow?

noah: shit

noah: i thought i was forgetting something

liv: ok bye

noah: no wait, liv!

liv: what?

noah: sweet dreams

noah: :)

liv: you’re so weird.

liv: goodnight

2.

“i liked it when you sang for me that one morning,” noah says, stroking her head. “would you do that for me everyday?”

liv looks up from her book. “hm, considering i don’t live here, i’d say everyday wouldn’t be quite possible.”

noah grabs the book from her hands.

“hey! i was reading that-”

“so what you’re saying is,” he says, scooting closer to her. “is that if you lived here, you’d sing for me everyday?”

liv rolls her eyes. “well that’s not what i-”

“because you could,” he cuts in. “live with me, that is. you’re over here more than your place anyway.”

“noah…”

his lips turn down into a pout and he tilts his head. “please?”

liv lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

“please?” he asks again. “i promise i won’t snore-”

“you can’t control that,” she tells him, trying not to smile.

“and i’ll wake up extra early on saturdays to goto the farmers market with you,” he continues, ignoring her comment. “and you won’t have to steal my shirts anymore-”

“hey i don’t  _steal_  them,” she argues. “i  _borrow_  them.”

“and i’ll be the first thing you see every morning.”

“and that’s a  _support_  for your argument, right?” she asks jokingly.

noah grabs her hands and brings them to his lips.

“liv,” he says, kissing each of her fingers. “will you  _please_  move in with me?”

liv lets out a tired sigh, “fine-”

before she could even finish what she was saying, noah crashes his lips to hers.

she smiles into the kiss as he pulls her onto his lap.

“but i’m only doing it for your t-shirts.”

noah laughs and buries his face in her neck.

“thank you, liv.”

she runs her fingers through his hair before resting her chin on his shoulder.

“weirdo.”

1.

liv wakes up first, the sunlight peeking through the curtains and shining on noah’s face.

he always looked so peaceful while asleep, and she wonders what he is dreaming about.

she runs a finger along his arm and traces the moles on his back.

liv continues to study him until finally, he begins to stir awake.

his blue eyes shine brightly as they stare at her. “good morning,” he says, his voice deep from sleep.

she traces his jaw and rests her hand on his cheek, her whole body suddenly filling with warmth.

“i love you,” she says softly.

noah can’t fight the smile on his face and he quickly buries his head deep into his pillow. after a few seconds, noah turns his head to face her again, his cheeks red and the smile on his face still evident.

liv begins to laugh and she covers her face with her hands.

noah pulls her hand away from her face and places it back onto his cheek.

“weirdo,” he says, pressing a light kiss onto her palm. “i love you too.”


	17. Chapter 17

_prompt:  THE ONLY POSITIVE THING ABOUT CLIP LESS DAYS, ARE DEFINITELY THE FICS. I WAS THINKING ABOUT ONE WHERE LIV ESCAPES IN THE MIDDLE OF A PARTY BECAUSE SHE IS TRULY EXHAUSTED OF BEING EVERYONE'S MOM. SHE GOES TO NOAH AND REALIZES THAT HE IS HER SAFE PLACE (AND MAYBE HE CONFRONTS HER ABOUT TALKING TO THE GANG ABOUT HER FEELINGS). IT'S LONG, I KNOW U.U BUT I CAN'T GET THIS PROMPT OUT OF MY MIND 🙈_

Kes invites Isa to his friend’s party, so of course she extends the invite to the rest of the girls. 

“Come on,” Isa whines. “We haven’t gone to a party in such a long time and Kes said it’ll be super chill.” 

Janna takes a bite of her chocolate bar. “I’m in.” 

“Me too!” Engel says cheerfully. “I just bought a new dress the other day. It’s the prettiest thing, really. The front has white lace and it cuts off right above the knee. Not too long but not too short, you know? All I have to do is find the perfect shoes for it. I wish we all had the same shoe size because then we could share. That would be nice and oh!” 

Liv stops listening and instead, her eyes zero in on the boy who had just walked into the building. They are still keeping their relationship a secret, but if Noah could have his way, he would’ve told anyone and everyone that  _Liv Reijners_ was his girlfriend.

She bites back a smile when he catches her staring at him, a knowing smirk on his face, and just as he walks past her, he fucking  _winks_.

Liv whips out her phone and quickly shoots him a text.

_You’re such a dork._

A few seconds later, her phone pings.

_;)_

* * *

The party is anything but chill.

By the time the girls arrive, the house is packed with bodies and the bass from the music makes Liv’s ears ring. 

“I thought you said this was supposed to be something small!” Liv shouts, covering her ears.

“What?!” Isa shouts back.

“I thought-” Liv shakes her head. “Nevermind!” 

Isa spots Kes in the crowd, shouts that she’ll be right back, and bolts in his direction.

Liv leans against the wall and keeps an eye on Isa, making sure that she doesn’t do anything she’d regret once she’s sober. 

The only other person who seems to feel as out of place as her is Engel. 

“What’s wrong,” Liv asks, walking up to her friend and stroking her hair. 

Engel looks down at her outfit. “I think I’m a bit overdressed,” she says sadly. 

Liv laughs and rests her hands on Engel’s shoulders. 

“Engel,” she says, looking into her eyes. “You’re the hottest fucking girl at this damn party.” 

Engel’s cheeks turn bright red.

“You really think so?” 

She doesn’t wait for Liv to reply and instead announces that she needs to find Janna. “She has my bottle of skinny bitch! I need to make sure she doesn’t drink it all!” 

Liv rolls her eyes and diverts her attention back to Isa and Kes…

who aren’t standing where she last saw them. 

 _Great_.

Liv pushes her way through the crowd to search for her friend when she suddenly feels something warm trickling down her pants. 

Her annoyance flares once she realizes that not only did she now have spilled beer soaking through her pants, but she doesn’t know where Isa went. 

Liv manages to escape the pile of bodies and finally finds the back door. 

Once she steps out of the house, she is hit with the cool night air. 

_Ding ding._

She pulls out her phone and smiles at the message glowing from her screen.

 _I miss you_.

* * *

Liv knows she shouldn’t be here.

She should be back with her friends,

making sure Isa doesn’t do anything stupid,

that Janna doesn’t overdo herself,

and that Engel is…well actually, Engel is the only one she finds herself  _not_  worried about tonight. 

For the most part, Liv doesn’t mind being the sober monitor. She doesn’t like to drink, but she does enjoy a good night out.

Tonight, however, is not one of those nights. 

With her beer soaked pants and the fact that she hadn’t slept well for the past two days were enough of an excuse for her to leave.

And at first, she planned to go back home, but her wandering mind led her here instead.

_Are you sleeping?_

She sits on the steps and waits for him to read the message. 

Usually, he responds pretty quickly but a few minutes pass by and he still hasn’t texted her back. 

Just as she gets up to leave, her phone rings.

“Hello?” 

“Liv,” he says, his voice raspy from sleep. “What’s wrong?” 

Liv smiles. “What makes you think something’s wrong?” 

“It’s almost two in the morning and you asked me if I’m sleeping,” he tells her. “Something’s wrong.” 

“Well maybe I just missed you,” she says. 

Noah is silent for a moment but she could hear him moving around through the phone.

“I miss you too, Liv,” he tells her. “You should come over.” 

She knows that he probably expects her to make fun of his suggestion, but instead, Liv says, “Look outside.” 

A few seconds later, she spots Noah’s head poking out of his bedroom window. His eyes widen in surprise but he quickly instructs her to stay right there.

Liv nods and hangs up the phone, only waiting a few moments before the door swings open.

Noah examines her from head to toe, his eyes lingering a beat longer at her soaked pants, and judging from his expression, Liv must look as bad as she feels. 

He steps to the side, silently inviting her in. 

“So someone spilled their beer on me,” she mutters. 

* * *

After changing out of her wet clothes, Liv crawls into bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Noah asks, wrapping his arms around her. 

Liv laces their fingers together, rubbing her thumb against his paint stained skin.

“It’s just tiring sometimes,” she says quietly, already feeling guilty by her words. “I love my friends. I just…”

“Get tired of being their mom?” Noah finishes.

Liv chuckles lightly. “I’m not their  _mom_.” 

“Hm,” he sighs. “You kind of are, Liv. You watch over them, take care of them, make sure they’re okay at all times of the night, make breakfast for them in the mornings, and-”

“Okay okay,” she says, turning to face him. “I guess sometimes I don’t want to have to worry about everything, you know?” 

“You should tell them that,” Noah tells her, rubbing his nose against hers. 

Liv remains silent, the feeling of guilt still clawing at her.

“They will understand,” he continues. “They love you.” 

A small smile finally graces her face and she places a gentle kiss along his jaw before resting her head on his chest.

His words are enough to help her finally relax and she loses herself to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat,

slowly letting the sound lull her to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

_prompt: CAN YOU DO A SCENE WHERE NOAH SURPRISES LIV AND PICKS HER UP BEFORE SCHOOL SO THAT THEY CAN GO TOGETHER ONLY THIS TIME SHE'S NOT ANNOYED BY IT LIKE THE OTHER TIMES HE DID IT? ALSO YOUR FICS KEEP ME GOING WHEN THERE ARE NO CLIPS SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU <3_

To put it simply, Liv isn’t having the best morning. 

She wakes up past her alarm, which in turn fucks up the rest of her routine since Ralph takes up an ungodly amount of time in the bathroom. 

On top of that, her hair won’t cooperate with her and she’s pretty sure she forgot to do her French assignment that’s due today. 

Liv looks at the mirror one last time and runs her fingers through her curls.

(It doesn’t help.) 

She lets out a frustrated groan and gives up on her hair, quickly tying it up into a bun. She checks the time and notes that she’s only running five minutes late.

Her mind drifts to how she’ll get to school, knowing that if she takes her bike she’d be cutting it close, and quickly decides on the bus. She’s still thinking about the shitty morning she’s currently having when she opens her door and sees Noah standing on the other side.

He smiles at her, holding two cups of coffee. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asks, raising a hand to block out the sun.

Noah hands her a cup—which she gladly accepts—before taking the sunglasses off his head and putting them over her eyes. 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” he says, lightly pinching her cheek. 

Liv lets out a tired sigh before leaning up on her toes to place a light kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m not having the best morning.” 

Noah’s smile doesn’t falter as he grabs her hand and walks her to the elevator.

“Well good thing I’m here to cheer you up,” he tells her. “I had a feeling you were having a bad day so I rushed over here with your favorite coffee. It was all planned out since yesterday.” 

Liv rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him.

“Shut up,” she says, a small smile gracing her lips. 

She takes a sip of her coffee—surprised to note that it  _is_  her favorite. 

The shop is in the other direction of her place, so she knows that Noah had to have left earlier than usual to get here in time. 

The thought makes her heart swell and she wraps her arm around his.

“Thank you, Noah,” she says, looking up at him. “My day’s already a hundred times better.” 

The elevator reaches her floor and they step inside.

“Only a hundred?” 

Liv finally lets out a laugh and by the time they walk out of the elevator, she’s already forgotten about her shitty morning. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

_prompt: SINCE YESTERDAY'S LACK OF CLIP, I HAVE A PROMPT IN MIND (AGAIN HEHE). WE ALREADY HAVE A FIC WHERE LIV IS NERVOUS ABOUT HER SINGING PRESENTATION. HOW ABOUT A FIC WHERE NOAH IS PRESENTING SOME OF HIS WORK IN AN ART GALLERY AND HE'S NERVOUS AF BECAUSE HE WANTS LIV TO LIKE HIS WORK SO MUCH? AT THIS POINT YOU MUST ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY HERO 💚🙈_

_L_ _iv rests her head on Noah’s chest._

_“I think you should do it,” she tells him. “It’ll be good for you.”  
_

_She traces the freckles along his arm._

_“And the world needs to see your work. They shouldn’t be locked away in your room. It’s fucking tragic.”  
_

_Noah rubs his face, but he can’t hide the smile on his face._

_“I’ll think about it,” he finally says._

* * *

Liv looks down at her watch, her patience wearing thin.

Tonight, Noah is having some of his pieces displayed at the local art gallery. She was the one that urged him to do it, and now she was the one running late. 

The gallery closes in an hour, her phone is dead, and to make matters worse, the bus schedule got screwed over due to one of the busses breaking down.

She bites her lip, checking the time again. 

After what seems like forever, she sees the bus approaching her and she quickly gets up from the bench. 

Liv is the first one on the bus and she takes a seat in the very front row. 

She knows that despite Noah’s initial attitude towards the show, he had grown to care about it. He spent two weeks going through all his pieces, carefully choosing the ones he wanted to display. 

Sometimes, he’d change his mind in the middle of the night—saying something about the overall theme being wrong—and would spend  _hours_  going through his drawings and paintings again.

And then three days before the show, Noah said he was working on a new painting.

_“It’d be best if you stayed at your place till then,” he tells her, running his hand through his hair. “I’ll probably be up all night and I don’t want to wake you.”_

_Liv nods, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to his couch. “You need to relax,” she says. “I love that you’re starting to care about the show-”_

_“I don’t_ care _,” he mutters, looking down at his lap.  
_

_She rolls her eyes but continues. “I’ll support you in any way I can, and I know that once the night arrives, everyone will love your work.”_

_She strokes the back of his hand with her thumb._

_“I’m proud of you, Noah,” she says, gently turning his face so he’d finally look at her. “And you don’t have to be nervous…because I’ll be there.”_

* * *

Liv practically jumps out of the bus and sees that she now has thirty minutes left until the gallery closes.

Luckily, the bus stop isn’t too far and she manages to get to the building in five minutes. She’s panting and pulling her scarf off her neck, using it to wipe the off the sweat sticking to her neck. 

The gallery is nearly empty, with only a few stragglers on the floor, so she spots Noah right away.

His back is turned towards her and he’s talking to an elderly man who seems very interested in one of his pieces. 

Her body relaxes and she bites back a smile as she continues to watch him. 

Noah is immersed in the conversation and Liv focuses in on the painting they are discussing. It’s one that she hasn’t seen before, and it takes her a minute to realize that it must be the one he had been working on for the past few days. 

And it’s beautiful.

The colors spread out on the canvas are cohesive, 

meshing with one another like a melody,

with careful strokes,

and nothing out of place. 

She finds herself walking closer towards it, her movements catching Noah’s attention.

“Liv,” he says, his voice sounding relieved. “I didn’t think you’d make it.” 

She leans up to place a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs. “My phone died and then bus schedule got fucked…I wanted to be the first one here.” 

Noah smiles, gently stroking the side of her face. 

“This painting,” she says, turning her attention back to the canvas. “It’s beautiful, Noah.” 

“It is indeed,” the elderly man replies, his eyes shining. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off it the whole night. This young man is truly talented.” 

Liv swears his words make Noah  _blush_.

“This is my girlfriend, Liv,” Noah explains. “She’s the inspiration for it actually.” 

The man glances between them, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Ah,” he says. “Everything makes sense now.” 

Liv tilts her head, confused by his words. 

“This young man couldn’t stop talking about this specific piece,” he tells her. “The passion he had…I knew there was something special behind it.”

Now it’s Liv’s turn to blush and she catches Noah staring at her. 

“Well I’ll leave you two now,” the man announces. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of your work, young man.” 

Noah thanks him before turning his attention back to Liv. He scratches the back of his head, a look of nervousness filling his features. 

“What’s wrong?” Liv asks. 

“I didn’t know what you’d think,” he admits. “It just came to me one night…while I was watching you sleep.” 

“Creepy,” she jokes.

Noah laughs. “I was trying to figure out which pieces I wanted displayed and you tried to help me but fell asleep on the couch instead.” 

“I remember,” Liv says, smiling at the memory.

“I just knew that I had to paint that moment,” he tells her. “It fucked up my original plan but…I think it was worth it.” 

Liv loops her arm through his and rests her head against his shoulder. 

“It was,” she agrees. “And I’m glad you finally let the world see your work.” 

Noah places a kiss on top of her head.

“I didn’t do it for the world, Liv,” he says softly. “I did it for  _you_.”


	20. Chapter 20

_prompt: HIII, CAN YOU WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT LIV ACCIDENTALLY GETTING TIPSY AND NOAH TAKING CARE OF HER?_

when janna hands liv a cup of “juice” she’s too distracted to think it’s anything but and takes a sip.

in fact, the “juice” masks any trace of alcohol and liv drinks the whole thing.

the effects don’t hit her right away.

it’s not until a good thirty minutes later when the room begins to spin and her head feels lighter.

her balance is off, and she finds herself laughing at things that she wouldn’t normally think is funny.

“liv, are you okay?”

she jumps in her spot and her face erupts into a wide smile when she sees who it is.

“noah!”

she wraps her arms around his neck and practically jumps on him. fortunately, noah is able to catch her in time and he half walks, half carries her to a nearby sofa.

“liv…did you drink anything by chance?” noah asks, pushing back a stray curl.

liv adamently shakes her head. “of course not! janna gave me some juice earlier but-”

noah eyes widen and he looks over at the “juice” in question sitting on the kitchen counter. he knew for a fact that the keg belonged to gijs, which in turn meant that whatever’s inside is not simply just juice.

he lets out a tired sigh.

“liv,” he says slowly. “you just drank a shit ton of tequila. and rum. and who knows what else gijs put in there. you’re drunk.”

it takes a minute for liv to register what he had just told her.

“i’m drunk?”

she giggles pointing to herself.

“me? fuck, i don’t even remember the last time i had a sip of wine! where is he, i’m gonna kill him!”

liv attempts to jump off the couch but her lack of balance causes her to fall back and onto noahs lap.

“okay lets not add murder to the list of events tonight, yeah?”

liv snuggles her head against his neck.

“mmm,” she sighs. “you always smell so good. why do you always smell so nice?”

noah can’t help but laugh at seeing liv in this state. he really shouldn’t think it’s funny since he knows that liv can’t handle alcohol well, but she’s never been the type to express any sort of pda.

“liv!” janna shouts through the crowd. her red hair sticks to her face and she’s rushing to her with a bottle of water. “fuck i’ve been looking for you everywhere! the juice has alcohol in it! i swear i didn’t know!”

“i know, janna,” she says, lifting her head from noah’s neck. “and now i’m  _drunk_.”

she hiccups.

“well according to him i am,” she laughs. “i feel fine!”

noah takes the water from janna and unscrews the cap before handing it to liv.

“drink,” he orders.

“bossy,” she mutters, but takes a sip.

once liv realizes how thirsty she is, she downs the whole bottle.

“okay let’s get you home now,” noah says, grabbing her waist and carefully lifting her up from the couch.

“no!” liv pouts. “this is my favorite song. let’s just dance to this before we go! please?  _pleeeeaase_?”

noah can’t help but smile, seeing liv reijners  _beg_ him for a dance.

“one dance,” he tells her. “but then we’re leaving. i don’t want you passing out in a closet somewhere.”

liv rolls her eyes but she quickly bolts over to where everyone’s dancing. she jumps around, raising her hands in the air and her body swaying to the beat.

when noah reaches her side, she grabs his arms and places them on her waist.

“don’t you just love this song?” she shouts. “i fucking love this song!”

she gets lost in the music and noah finds himself dancing with her, laughing at her excitement.

“okay the songs over,” he says, dragging her out of the crowd. “let’s go home.”

liv crosses her arms. “fine,” she sighs. “but i want to say bye to the girls first!”

she begins to shout each of their names and when she finally finds them sitting in the living room, she jumps onto isa’s lap.

“i’m leaving,” she tells them. “i wanted to say bye first.”

“shit,” isa laughs. “janna told us you were a bit drunk but i didn’t believe her.”

engel watches her with concern. “you should go home, liv.”

“i am! noah’s taking me home,” she says, finally getting off isa’s lap. “come over to my place tomorrow morning okay? i’m going to make you guys pancakes. or waffles? fuck, i’ll make both!”

“okay, liv,” noah says, handing her her coat. “let’s go.”

liv manages to put on her coat and stumbles out of the house with noah right behind her.

“fuck!”

liv takes her shoes off.

“i knew i shouldn’t have worn these damn boots today.”

noah laughs and grabs her shoes before crouching down.

“get on,” he orders.

liv eyes his back and happily jumps on. noah stands up, tightening his hold on her legs and makes the walk back to his place.

“is  _the_  noah boom really piggy backing a girl right now?” she asks, securing her arms around his neck. “how gentleman-y of him.”

her speech is slurred and a few seconds later, he feels her steady breaths against her neck as she begins to fall asleep.

“i wouldn’t do this for any girl, liv,” he says softly. “and besides, you won’t remember a thing tomorrow.”


	21. Chapter 21

_prompt: CAN U PLEASE WRITE A FIC ABOUT THE FIRST TIME NOAH AND LIV SAY I LOVE YOU?? WOULD MAKE MY YEAR_

Liv hasn’t been back at the abandoned church since their first “date”.

But when Noah goes missing and she can’t find him all day, she figures he might be there.

Of course, the thought doesn’t come to her mind right away. She spent all day with horrific images in her head—Noah lying in a ditch somewhere or in a hospital bed.

And she knew that she was overthinking.

That Noah was probably fine.

But that didn’t stop her from blowing up his phone and pounding on his front door.

It’s not until she takes a seat on his doorsteps and gives herself a moment to  _breathe_  that she remembers the church.

_“I used to come here often when I was a kid,” he had told her. “To shut myself off. Do you like it?”_

* * *

When Liv opens the church doors, her eyes take a minute to adjust to the dim lighting. At first, she feels a sense of dread when she doesn’t see him, but her eyes fall onto a sleeping form on the front pew, covered by a familiar orange coat.

And for a moment, the weight on her chest lifts.

Because Noah is here.

He’s safe.

But the sense of relief that she feels is quickly replaced with anger.

She had spent all day worrying over him, thinking he was  _dead_  somewhere and here he is, sleeping soundlessly.

Liv approaches the pew and crosses her arm, taking a moment to study him before poking his chest. When that doesn’t wake him, she grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

“What the hell-”

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Liv shouts, her voice bouncing off the church walls. 

“Liv?” Noah rubs his eyes as he gets up and squints up at her. “What are you doing here?” 

“What am I-” Liv lets out a shaky breath. “I thought you were fucking  _dead_ , Noah,” she says. “Or  _hurt_. Or god knows what! You haven’t been picking up your phone, you weren’t at school, or at home, I thought…”

“I’m okay, Liv,” he tells her softly. “I just needed to think for a bit…I usually come here when I-”

“Want to shut yourself off?” she finishes, repeating the words he had told her that night. 

Noah nods his head, casting his eyes down to the floor.

Suddenly, seeing him like this—tired and closed off—lifts the anger away and Liv finally takes a seat beside him.

“You know you can always talk to me, right?” she says, grabbing his hand. “I was worried, Noah. I know you like to have your space sometimes but…I’m here for you.” 

He squeezes her hand, but doesn’t lift his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” she asks. 

Noah remains silent for a while but he finally mutters, “I thought of her today.”

Liv patiently waits for him to continue.

“My mom,” he says. “She um, I haven’t thought about her for a while and today I just…she popped up inside my head, Liv. I was working on a painting and then all of a sudden she came out of nowhere and wouldn’t leave my fucking mind.” 

His voice sounds shaky and Liv knows he’s trying to hold back his emotions. 

“She’s the one that taught me, you know,” he tells her, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. “ _Painting_. I think it’s the only thing we had in common…” 

Liv rubs the back of his hand with her thumb as she listens.

“It just makes me angry,” he continues. “That she just left me like that.  _Twice_. And when I started thinking about that last night, the thought wouldn’t leave my head. That I must’ve been such a shitty son that leaving me the first time just wasn’t enough.”

It’s those words that push Liv to finally speak.

“ _No_.”

She gently grabs his chin and turns his head so he would look at her.

“Hey,” she says softly. “Your mom was sick. And we’ll never know what was going on in her mind when you were younger or…or before her death but…I’m sure she loved you, Noah. In her own way.” 

Despite the dim lighting, Liv could see the tears in his eyes,

the doubt,

the fear that his thoughts were true—

that his mother didn’t love him.

That no one did.

“She shared what she loved to do with  _you_ ,” Liv says. “She taught you to paint, Noah. And you’re fucking  _amazing_  at it.” 

Noah shakes his head and her chest feels heavy at the thought of him not believing her words.

“I wish your mom could’ve seen the art that you bring into this world,” she tells him. “Because it’s beautiful, Noah.”

Liv places a hand on his cheek.

“And it makes me love you more and more each day.” 

His eyes widen and his shocked face brings a small smile to her lips.

“What?” she asks. “Is that so surprising?” 

Noah parts his lips but can’t seem to form any words.

“I love you, Noah.”

And this time, her words seem to finally register because suddenly, Liv is lifted off from her seat and onto Noah’s lap.

Liv lets out a laugh and rests her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her.

But just as she is about to press her lips against his, Noah pulls back.

“I wanted to say it first by the way,” he says, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “That I love you. Because I do, Liv.  _I love you_.”  

His blue eyes are shining, and the doubt that filled them just a few minutes ago is nowhere in sight.

“Oh, was this a competition?” Liv jokes. 

Noah’s face breaks into a wide grin. “I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you first anyway. So I still win.”

Liv rolls her eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

Noah places a chaste kiss on her lips before pecking her nose,

then her chin,

and then her cheek,

anywhere his lips could find.

“But you love me,” he laughs, resting his forehead onto hers. “Right?” 

Liv nods. “I do.”

The look on Noah’s face sends a feeling of warmth throughout her body as she finally closes the distance between them.

And she knows that the thoughts Noah had today might appear again,

that he would have moments of doubt—of uncertainty.

But when he does,

she’ll be by side.


	22. Chapter 22

_prompt: CAN U PLS WRITE A SOFT NOLIV SCENE? WE WERE ROBBED OF MORE OF THEM BEFORE NOAH HIT THAT GUY. I CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING SPECIFIC, JUST ST SWEET AND CUDDLY_

_Hey you_

_I was just thinking of you_

_I’ve been walking around with a smile the entire day_

_I think you’re the reason why_

_:)_

Liv finds herself reading the message again and again and again..

_ding ding_

_[voice message]_

She swears her heart skips a beat and she quickly digs through her bag for her earphones. 

When she manages to find them, she plugs it in and soon enough, Noah’s voice is filling her ears. 

_“Uh, hey Liv. I was walking back home today and suddenly missed your voice. I thought you might be missing mine too.”_

Liv can’t hide her smile anymore as she plays the message again.

“What’s making you so happy?” Isa asks, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“N-Nothing.” 

Isa has a sly smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Uh-huh..” 

“I um,” Liv grabs her bag and her coat. “I have to go. I forgot I had something to do with Ralph today. Sorry!” 

And before Isa can utter another word, Liv quickly exits the library.

* * *

Liv walks down the sidewalk and brings the mic up to her lips. 

“You’re such a dork,” she says, winding a finger around her earphones. “Who even sends voice messages anymore?” 

And before she can change her mind she adds, “But I missed your voice too.” 

She bites her lip and quickly sends the message, eagerly waiting for the check marks that showed that Noah had seen it. 

A few seconds later, the blue check marks appear and Liv finds herself giddy with excitement.

She couldn’t even force herself to stop acting like a giggling school girl. 

What had she become? 

_Ding ding._

_I knew you’d miss my voice too._

_:)_

_[voice message]_

_“You know what would be even better? If I could hear your voice…in my bed.”  
_

Liv stops in her steps and records another message.

“Then you better open up.” 

:) 

Just as she reaches the last step leading up to Noah’s house, the door swings open. Liv notices the winded look on Noah’s face, his disheveled hair, and his heaving chest.

“Did you really run down the stairs?” she asks, laughing at his appearance. 

Noah grabs her arm and pulls her inside before pinning her against the door.  

“Did you really miss my voice that much?” he counters, staring down at her with amusement. 

Liv brushes back the hair in his eyes.

“Did you really miss mine?”

Noah rests his forehead against hers.

“Yes, Liv,” he says, brushing his lips along her jaw. “But right now, I think we should both stop talking.” 


	23. Chapter 23

_prompt: YOUR FICS ARE GETTING ME THROUGH THESE PAINFUL TIMES :(( COULD YOU PLEASE WRITE ABOUT THE TIME NOAH AND LIV ACTUALLY GET ENGAGED?? I NEED SOME HAPPINESS IN LIFE RN_

_when it (almost) happened_

After mingling with their friends, Liv and Noah manage to sneak back upstairs to their room. They haven’t had time alone together, with Noah busy in art school and Liv spending most of her time with her music, their schedules seemed to clash constantly. 

But Liv had been planning on throwing a party for Noah’s birthday for months now and even though she had given him a gift this morning, she still had one more to give. 

Liv fiddles with her phone before opening the door to their room and when they finally enter, a song begins to play.

At first, the sound of a guitar strumming,

and then a familiar voice.

Liv watches Noah slowly recognize that this is one of her songs—one that he hasn’t heard before. 

He smiles down at her and pulls her to their bed. Liv wraps her arm around his waist and rests her head on his chest. 

Noah closes his eyes and silently listens to the song Liv had worked on for so long—the reason for all those late nights and long days in the studio.

All for this moment. 

After the final strum of the guitar, Liv props herself up on her elbow and sees that Noah is already looking at her.

“I love it,” he says, playing with a stray curl. 

“Really?”

He nods, letting go of her hair and pulling her towards him. 

“Really really,” he whispers, before bringing her lips to his.

The kiss is sweet—

a silent thank you,

I love you,

I missed you,

everything they didn’t have a chance to say for the past week. 

When Noah pulls back, Liv uses that time to catch her breath.

“Liv?” 

His eyes shift to the bedside table and back to her. 

“Liv,” he says again, grabbing her hand. “I-”

“There you guys are!” 

Ralph barges into the room, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a kazoo in the other. 

“It’s time for the cake!” he shouts. “And we can’t have cake without the birthday boy!” 

He points at Noah with the kazoo before placing it in his mouth. He begins to blow out the tune to “Happy Birthday” and Liv shakes her head. 

“We should go,” she laughs. “Before Ralph drags us down there himself.” 

Noah glances at the bedside table one last time before nodding his head. 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” 

* * *

 _when it (finally)_ happened 

“Fuck,” Liv mutters, rifling through her desk before crouching down onto the floor and scanning under their bed. 

She had left the music sheets at home but she didn’t know where the hell it was. 

She checks every drawer, every shelf, even under all the pillows. 

Liv finally opens the drawer to Noah’s bedside table—knowing full well that it wouldn’t be in there, but by now, she’s desperate. 

And that’s when she see’s it. 

Tucked in the back of the drawer.

And she would’ve missed it too, had the drawer not gotten stuck as she tried to close it. 

But it did get stuck.

And she did see it.

Tucked in the back of the drawer,

a small black box. 

* * *

It’s one of those rare nights when they’re both at home. 

Liv’s already in bed, watching Noah move around in the bathroom. His hair is wet and he uses his hand to wipe the condensation off the mirror. 

Her eyes flicker to his bedside table and then back to him.

And she can’t stop the smile on her face,

surprised by how she felt when she saw the box. 

For all she knew, the box could mean nothing.

There could be anything in there, 

but in the back of her mind, Liv knew. 

They had never talked about it, but they never needed to. 

Both of them were happy with the way things were and they didn’t need a piece of paper to prove anything.

But for some reason, watching Noah brushing his teeth in the bathroom—something she’s seen countless of times—brings a wave of emotion over her. 

She couldn’t imagine doing anything else for the rest of her life:

Getting ready for bed, 

with Noah in the bathroom brushing his teeth,

the warmth of his body when he slides into bed,

breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

“Noah?” 

Liv turns to her side just as Noah slides in beside her. He grabs the notebook from under his pillow and begins one of his nightly sketches. 

“Hm?”

His eyes are still glued to the page, focusing on his pen’s delicate strokes. 

“Let’s get married.” 

His hand freezes and he finally turns his head to look at her. For a moment, he’s silent, shutting his notebook and setting it down beside him.

“You saw it,” he says, rubbing his face. 

“Saw what?” she asks, biting back her smile.

A laugh escapes his lips and he tilts his head back, hiding his face with his hands.

“I knew I shouldn’t have put it in there,” he groans. 

Now Liv is laughing and she pulls herself up to sit on his lap. She lifts his hands away from his face and laces their fingers together.

“I didn’t think you were the ring buying type,” she says, a wide grin on her face. 

“I’m not,” he tells her. 

And then the smile falls off her face and she realizes that she was wrong.

It wasn’t a ring.

She just assumed it was and now she was an idiot and now Noah thinks that she  _expects_ something out of him when she doesn’t and-

“It was my mom’s,” he clarifies, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “I um…well it was the only thing of hers I asked to keep.” 

A shy smile graces his lips. 

“And if you just  _waited_  and didn’t sneak around-”

“I wasn’t sneaking!“

“I could’ve asked you myself.” 

Noah lets go of one of her hands and reaches over to the bedside table. He opens the drawer and pulls out the small box. When he opens it, Liv sees a simple silver band tucked inside. 

_“So will you marry me?”  
_

And the words bring a memory she had almost forgotten back to her mind.

Of her in his bed,

the sun creeping in through the curtains,

the soft melody she had sung that morning,

and the question she never answered. 

Noah stares at her expectedly, but there’s a hint of doubt in his eyes. 

So Liv finally answers the question, 

the same one he had asked her all those years ago. 

“Of course I will, weirdo.” 


	24. Chapter 24

_prompt: YOUR FICS ARE GETTING ME THROUGH THESE PAINFUL TIMES :(( COULD YOU PLEASE WRITE ABOUT THE TIME NOAH AND LIV ACTUALLY GET ENGAGED?? I NEED SOME HAPPINESS IN LIFE RN_

_when it (almost) happened_

After mingling with their friends, Liv and Noah manage to sneak back upstairs to their room. They haven’t had time alone together, with Noah busy in art school and Liv spending most of her time with her music, their schedules seemed to clash constantly. 

But Liv had been planning on throwing a party for Noah’s birthday for months now and even though she had given him a gift this morning, she still had one more to give. 

Liv fiddles with her phone before opening the door to their room and when they finally enter, a song begins to play.

At first, the sound of a guitar strumming,

and then a familiar voice.

Liv watches Noah slowly recognize that this is one of her songs—one that he hasn’t heard before. 

He smiles down at her and pulls her to their bed. Liv wraps her arm around his waist and rests her head on his chest. 

Noah closes his eyes and silently listens to the song Liv had worked on for so long—the reason for all those late nights and long days in the studio.

All for this moment. 

After the final strum of the guitar, Liv props herself up on her elbow and sees that Noah is already looking at her.

“I love it,” he says, playing with a stray curl. 

“Really?”

He nods, letting go of her hair and pulling her towards him. 

“Really really,” he whispers, before bringing her lips to his.

The kiss is sweet—

a silent thank you,

I love you,

I missed you,

everything they didn’t have a chance to say for the past week. 

When Noah pulls back, Liv uses that time to catch her breath.

“Liv?” 

His eyes shift to the bedside table and back to her. 

“Liv,” he says again, grabbing her hand. “I-”

“There you guys are!” 

Ralph barges into the room, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a kazoo in the other. 

“It’s time for the cake!” he shouts. “And we can’t have cake without the birthday boy!” 

He points at Noah with the kazoo before placing it in his mouth. He begins to blow out the tune to “Happy Birthday” and Liv shakes her head. 

“We should go,” she laughs. “Before Ralph drags us down there himself.” 

Noah glances at the bedside table one last time before nodding his head. 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” 

* * *

 _when it (finally)_ happened 

“Fuck,” Liv mutters, rifling through her desk before crouching down onto the floor and scanning under their bed. 

She had left the music sheets at home but she didn’t know where the hell it was. 

She checks every drawer, every shelf, even under all the pillows. 

Liv finally opens the drawer to Noah’s bedside table—knowing full well that it wouldn’t be in there, but by now, she’s desperate. 

And that’s when she see’s it. 

Tucked in the back of the drawer.

And she would’ve missed it too, had the drawer not gotten stuck as she tried to close it. 

But it did get stuck.

And she did see it.

Tucked in the back of the drawer,

a small black box. 

* * *

It’s one of those rare nights when they’re both at home. 

Liv’s already in bed, watching Noah move around in the bathroom. His hair is wet and he uses his hand to wipe the condensation off the mirror. 

Her eyes flicker to his bedside table and then back to him.

And she can’t stop the smile on her face,

surprised by how she felt when she saw the box. 

For all she knew, the box could mean nothing.

There could be anything in there, 

but in the back of her mind, Liv knew. 

They had never talked about it, but they never needed to. 

Both of them were happy with the way things were and they didn’t need a piece of paper to prove anything.

But for some reason, watching Noah brushing his teeth in the bathroom—something she’s seen countless of times—brings a wave of emotion over her. 

She couldn’t imagine doing anything else for the rest of her life:

Getting ready for bed, 

with Noah in the bathroom brushing his teeth,

the warmth of his body when he slides into bed,

breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

“Noah?” 

Liv turns to her side just as Noah slides in beside her. He grabs the notebook from under his pillow and begins one of his nightly sketches. 

“Hm?”

His eyes are still glued to the page, focusing on his pen’s delicate strokes. 

“Let’s get married.” 

His hand freezes and he finally turns his head to look at her. For a moment, he’s silent, shutting his notebook and setting it down beside him.

“You saw it,” he says, rubbing his face. 

“Saw what?” she asks, biting back her smile.

A laugh escapes his lips and he tilts his head back, hiding his face with his hands.

“I knew I shouldn’t have put it in there,” he groans. 

Now Liv is laughing and she pulls herself up to sit on his lap. She lifts his hands away from his face and laces their fingers together.

“I didn’t think you were the ring buying type,” she says, a wide grin on her face. 

“I’m not,” he tells her. 

And then the smile falls off her face and she realizes that she was wrong.

It wasn’t a ring.

She just assumed it was and now she was an idiot and now Noah thinks that she  _expects_ something out of him when she doesn’t and-

“It was my mom’s,” he clarifies, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “I um…well it was the only thing of hers I asked to keep.” 

A shy smile graces his lips. 

“And if you just  _waited_  and didn’t sneak around-”

“I wasn’t sneaking!“

“I could’ve asked you myself.” 

Noah lets go of one of her hands and reaches over to the bedside table. He opens the drawer and pulls out the small box. When he opens it, Liv sees a simple silver band tucked inside. 

_“So will you marry me?”  
_

And the words bring a memory she had almost forgotten back to her mind.

Of her in his bed,

the sun creeping in through the curtains,

the soft melody she had sung that morning,

and the question she never answered. 

Noah stares at her expectedly, but there’s a hint of doubt in his eyes. 

So Liv finally answers the question, 

the same one he had asked her all those years ago. 

“Of course I will, weirdo.” 


	25. Chapter 25

_prompt: MAYBE YOU COULD WRITE ABOUT NOAH AND LIV’S CUTE SCENES BUT FROM HIS PERSPECTIVE- LIKE THEIR FIRST KISS OR IN THE BOWLING ALLEY OR WHEN SHE SLEPT OVER💞💞_

Every few hours, Noah wakes up to make sure she hasn’t left.

And every time he does, she’s still there, sleeping soundly.

And each time he falls back asleep, his smile is bigger than the last, 

knowing that when he wakes up in the morning, Liv will be by his side. 

* * *

He feels her lightly stroking his arm, and it takes all of his control to maintain his steady breathing and hide his smile. 

“Noah?” she whispers.

He wants to open his eyes and see her face, but he wants to enjoy this moment for just a few more seconds.

He hears the bed squeak as she moves to get off, and just as he is about to finally sit up, he hears her rummaging around his room before getting back into bed.

When he feels her grab his hand and place it on his chest, he finally opens his eyes. 

Noah doesn’t know if he’s awake or dreaming, but he doesn’t care.

Because Liv is above him, his guitar in her hands and a shy smile on her face.

And now he doesn’t try to hide his smile as he looks up at her.

She looks angelic,

with the sunlight beaming behind her through the curtains, 

and the voice that begins to fill the room is ethereal.

* * *

“You have such a crush on me.”

Noah can’t stop staring at her, afraid that if he blinks, she’d disappear. 

Liv laughs and rests her chin on his pillow. “I think  _you_  have a crush on  _me_.”

And he doesn’t even deny it because what he feels for her is more than just a crush, 

because with Liv, it was  _always_  more.

“Spry girl,” he mutters, finally deciding that the space between them is far too large and pushing himself over to her side.

Her laughter fills his ears and he can’t stop looking at her,

studying the way the corner of her eyes crinkle when she smiles,

the way her curls frame her face,

and breathing in the smell of her shampoo seeping through his sheets. 

He gently places his hand on the nape of her neck, his eyes flickering down to her lips and back up to her eyes that seem to say:

_do it._

And so he leans closer, lightly brushing his nose against hers,

before finally bringing their lips together.

* * *

Noah rests his hand behind his head,

staring up at the ceiling before uttering,

“I can’t wait until you trust me.” 

He glances over at her—

noticing the way she tries to bite back a smile.

“Because that’s when I’ll take my clothes off for you?” she asks, readjusting the pillow beneath her. “Maybe I don’t want to have sex before marriage.” 

And the words spill out of him without much thought, 

“I wanted to propose to you anyway.” 

Liv laughs and shakes her head before pushing herself up off the bed. 

“I’m thirsty,” she tells him.

His eyes soak up the way her body seems to drown in his shirt.

“So do you want to marry me?” he asks again.

Liv only smiles and lifts his shirt  _just_  enough to give him a peek of what’s underneath before finally leaving his room.

And now  _he’s_  the one smiling,

probably looking like a fool in love,

but he doesn’t care.

Because Liv is here,

with  _him_ , 

and that’s all that matters. 


	26. Chapter 26

_prompt: HI 💕 COULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT NOAH GETTING JEALOUS OF SOME GUY TALKING TO LIV AFTER HER CONCERT OR STH LIKE THAT ( I DESPERATELY NEED CUTE NOLIV) 💞_

It’s not a huge performance, just something she had managed to land at a small venue, but she’s nervous. 

Scratch that,

she’s fucking terrified. 

This isn’t some open mic night for school or a benefit with her friends.

There would be reps from record labels in the crowd, 

the pressure is through the roof,

and this could make or break her singing career.

Liv closes her eyes and leans her head back against the wall, trying to drown out her thoughts with the music filling her ears. 

* * *

Liv is pretty sure she’s already forgotten the lyrics to the first song in her set.

But as she scans the crowd, her eyes adjusting to the spotlight shining in her direction, she spots  _him—_ tucked away in the back of the crowd.

And when the song begins to play, she focuses on the boy in the orange coat and the lyrics begin to spill out of her

smoothly,

effortlessly,

and she gets lost in the music,

forgetting about the nerves she had been feeling just seconds before.

* * *

When she finishes her set, the crowd erupts into a loud string of whistles, applause, and shouts. 

She can’t help but laugh as she waves at the audience, dramatically bowing before leaving the stage.

The adrenaline is still coursing through her veins, and she thinks her cheeks are going to fall off from smiling so much.

She doesn’t remember the last time she’s felt this happy while singing.

Someone hands her a bottle of water and she gratefully accepts before taking a seat. 

“You were great up there,” the man says, rubbing the back of his head. “Did you really write all those songs yourself?” 

Liv takes a sip of the water and nods her head. 

“Wow,” he laughs. “You’re seriously talented. And not to mention,  _beautiful_.” 

She smiles at his comment and places the water bottle between her legs. 

“Thank you,” she says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I was a bit nervous. Thought I was going to pass out.” 

“Really? You didn’t seem nervous at all,” he says, reaching out a hand. “I’m Finn, by the way. I work backstage—part of the sound crew.” 

Liv shakes his hand. “I’m Liv.” 

“I know,” he smiles, tightening his grip on her hand.

“There you are.” 

Liv turns her head and sees Noah approaching her, his eyes falling to their joined hands.

She quickly lets go of Finn’s hand and gets up from her seat.

“Hey!” she says, walking over to him. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it tonight.” 

“I thought I’d surprise you.” 

Liv smiles up at him and he laces their hands together before eyeing Finn.

“Oh. This is Finn,” she tells him. “He works back stage.” 

“Hi,” Finn says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I, um, didn’t know you had a boyfriend?” 

“She does,” Noah replies, pursing his lips. 

And that’s when Liv realizes what’s going on, 

eyeing the two of them and trying her best not to laugh.

“Let me go grab my things,” she tells Noah, who still hasn’t looked away from Finn. “Just stay here for a second.” 

After rushing back to the dressing room to grab her bag and coat, she finds Noah sitting in the seat she had been in earlier, with Finn nowhere in sight.

“Where’d Finn go?” she asks, handing him her bag so she can put on her coat. 

Noah shrugs, fiddling with the straps of her bag. 

“I never thought I’d ever see you like that,” she says, crossing her arms. 

“See me like what?” 

“Jealous,” she laughs. “You were jealous of Finn.” 

Noah gets up to his feet, slowly walking towards her until her back hits the wall.

“I wasn’t jealous,” he says, but the corners of his lips turn up into a smile. 

Liv rolls her eyes. 

“I wasn’t!” 

“O-kay.” 

Noah gives her the finger which only makes Liv burst out in laughter.

“Fine,” he finally admits, resting his forehead onto hers. “Maybe a  _little_.” 

She raises a hand to his cheek and runs her finger along his jaw. 

“Just a little?” 

“Just a little,” he says softly before placing a kiss on her temple,

“You were amazing tonight by the way.” 

then down to her cheek,

“I’m so proud of you.” 

and then onto her nose,

until Liv finally grows impatient and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together.

(She makes a mental note to bring up the jealousy thing later.)


	27. Chapter 27

_prompt: CAN YOU WRITE ABOUT WHEN NOAH AND LIV ARE LAYING IN BED (IN THE OG WHEN HE COMES BACK AND DOESN’T GO TO LONDON) AND SHE OPENS UP TO HIM_

(tw: mentioning of eating disorders) 

Their sleep is a mixture of soft kisses and getting lost in each other’s embrace,

featherlight touches and whispers in their ears. 

Right now, Liv is drowning in Noah—his lips, the smell of his shampoo, the warmth of his skin. She places her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling his head closer and deepening their kiss untilhe pushes her away.

Liv pouts at the loss of his lips. “What’s wrong?” she asks, pulling him back in.

Noah rests his forehead against hers, panting as he tries to catch his breath. 

“I need space, okay?,” he tells her softly.

Liv bites back a smile as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“You don’t need  _space_ ,” she laughs, bringing his lips back to hers.

They lose themselves again as she deepens the kiss, breathing him in as he breathes her out. 

“ _Liv,”_ Noah groans, gently pushing her away and grabbing a pillow. He puts it over his head, his grip on it tightening when Liv tries to take it from him.

When he finally pulls the pillow down from his face, Liv steals another quick kiss.

“I’m serious,” Noah says as they pull apart, a small smile gracing his lips. “I respect you, Liv. And I want you to respect me.” 

He hugs the pillow to his chest and Liv traces a finger along the side of his face. They lay in comfortable silence, perfectly content with simply soaking in the other’s presence, basking in each other’s warmth. 

Liv feels at peace,

 _safe_ ,

like nothing could ever hurt her again if she had Noah by her side. 

Then her heart feels heavy with the weight of her past—the source of the walls she had built around her. 

“I had sex when I was fourteen.”

The word spill out of her like a long held breath.

“He was my first boyfriend,” she tells him, finally chancing a glance at Noah.

His eyes are soft, 

patiently waiting for her to continue. 

“He behaved really shitty afterwards,” she says. “And um…in the spring, not just because of that…it was a bunch of shitty stuff… I got kind of… _sick._ ” 

Her mind flashes back to her need for control, how she lashed out at everyone around her—friends, family,  _strangers_. Nothing seemed to make her happy, nothing seemed to make sense. So she took control of the only thing she could, choosing what to eat, when and where. Relishing in that feeling of finally having a sense of control in her life. 

“So I’m probably scared…” she finally admits. “That something like that will happen again.” 

Noah remains silent, tucking a stray curl behind her ear before running his fingers along her hair. He moves the pillow out from between them before turning to lay on his back, his eyes staring up at the white ceiling. 

Liv stays put, noticing the tips of his ears turn red, his eyes glistening under the light, and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with every steady breath. 

“I’m really sorry, Liv.” His eyes remain glued to the ceiling. “For what Morris did to you.”

Liv feels her own throat close up.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she says, letting out a shaky breath. “Nothing serious happened and…he’ll be convicted for what he did.” 

Her words don’t seem to calm him so she begins to lightly stroke his arm. 

“We have to trust that the legal system is fair,” she tells him. “Do you know where he is?” 

Noah shakes his head before finally turning to face her. 

“I haven’t been back home,” he admits. “I’ve been staying at Gjis’ place. Probably will for a while.” 

Liv purses her lips.

“You should go back home soon,” she says, propping herself up onto her elbow. “I’m not scared of him.” 

She notices the small twitch of his lips as he finally begins to relax. He gently places his hand on her cheek, stroking her jaw with his thumb. 

_Do you still trust me?_

Liv sees the question in his eyes—the hesitation, the doubt, the fear. 

So she closes the distance between them, 

bringing their lips together once again.

_Yes, I do._


	28. Chapter 28

_prompt: DON'T KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL TAKING PROMPTS BUT I HAVE ONE 🙈. SINCE THE CHARACTERS TAKE SO MUCH FROM THEIR ACTORS, HOW ABOUT NOAH GIVING LIV FOR SOME OCCASION A FILM CAMERA AND LIV BEGINS TO EXPLORE IN FILM PHOTOGRAPHY AND LOVES TAKING PICTURES SPECIFICALLY OF NOAH._

Liv fiddles around with the camera hanging around her neck, trying to figure out how to adjust the settings. It’s an older model, and secondhand, with a few scratches here and there. But to Liv, it’s perfect. 

_“I thought you’d want to capture these moments,” he says, grabbing the gift bag and handing it to her. “I saw it and wanted to give it to you.”_

_Liv sends a suspicious look his way. They’re agreed upon amount for each of their gifts was anything less than thirty euros. She had given him a playlist full of original songs she had written for him._

_He said he loved it and would listen to a song every night._

_“This better not be over the budget,” she mutters, accepting the bag from him._

_Noah smiles. “It wasn’t.”_

_She removes the tissue paper and pulls out an old, film camera. The kind that she’s sure her parents had used when she was growing up._

_“Noah…”  
_

_“I promise it wasn’t expensive,” he assures her. “I saw it at a vintage shop near my house. It just screamed Liv Reijners.”  
_

_Liv studies the camera in her hand trying to figure out how to turn it on. When she finally does, she brings the viewfinder to her eye and points the camera at him._

_Through the small lens, she sees the wide grin on his face,_

_the blush on his cheeks,_

_the way his blue eyes seem to shine so bright,_

_and she realizes Noah was right._

_She did want to capture these moments,_

_all of them,_

_so she does._

* * *

“So explain to me what’s happening here,” she says, taking a seat on his lap. 

She pulls back slightly so that the camera could capture his whole face and not just the top of his head. 

“Well I  _was_  painting,” he laughs, placing his hands on her waist. “But someone decided to obstruct my view.” 

“I just wanted to interview the artist!” 

“Hm,” he sighs. “Maybe that camera wasn’t such a good idea.” 

Liv rolls her eyes behind the viewfinder and brushes back the hair falling into his eyes. 

“It’s not fair,” she mutters.

Noah raises a brow. “What’s not fair?”

She sighs dramatically, finally lowering the camera. 

“That you look even  _more_  handsome when I film you,” she says, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “Isn’t the camera supposed to add ten pounds?”

Noah responds by pulling his lips back and crossing his eyes. “Is this handsome enough for you?”

Liv taps her chin and examines his (attempt) at an ugly face. “Hm…”

She wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Yeah,” she tells him. “You’re still handsome. Maybe even more so.” 

* * *

Noah was annoyed during the whole walk back home, and while Liv should be taking him seriously, she just  _can’t_.

“He was just being nice,” she tells him.

Noah looks up from his phone. “What?” 

“The guy you’re jealous of right now. The one that’s got you all riled up,” she clarifies, trying to bite back a smile.

Noah shakes his head. “I’m not jealous of that guy.” 

Liv purses her lips, not buying the lie coming out of his mouth. His body is still tense, his muscles taut, and his lips seem to be pulled back into a permanent frown. 

And that’s when she gets the idea, quickly jumping up from the couch and digging the camera out of her bag. 

She turns it on, adjusting the lens before pointing it in his direction.

“What are you doing Liv?” he asks.

“I’m filming this,” she says, placing one hand on her hip. “And I’m not going to stop until you admit that you were jealous and that’s why you’re in such a shitty mood.” 

Noah rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t-”

“Yeah yeah, you weren’t jealous,” she says, finishing his sentence. “It’s just a coincidence that you’re mood turned sour only  _after_  that guy asked me for my number, right?” 

He’s silent for a while, propping his elbows onto the back of his chair before resting his chin on his hands. 

“Well he shouldn’t just be going around asking random girls for their number. I mean, you were  _clearly_  not interested and he kept on asking you. It’s ridiculous really. Not just what he did to you, but he probably goes around doing that to other girls too. It’s a problem seen in many men today and I–”

Liv begins to shoot him from a dramatic angle, crouching on the floor. 

“Mhm, go on.” 

And that’s when a small smile  _finally_  graces his lips.

His body begins to relax as he gets up from the chair. “Yup, I was right. The camera  _was_ a bad idea.” 

Liv gets up from her position on the floor, taking a step back every time he takes one towards her. She doesn’t stop filming him until her back finally hits the wall and she has nowhere else to go. 

“This is all on camera,” she tells him. “Decide what you’ll do next,  _wisely_.” 

“Is that right?” 

And suddenly, Noah’s arms are wrapped around her waist and she’s lifted up from the floor and onto his shoulder. She shrieks, securing her grasp on the camera while he walks them over to his bed. 

He gently places her onto the mattress, placing his elbows beside her head as he hovers over her. 

“You and that camera…” 

Liv smiles up at him and pokes his dimple.

“The person that gave it to me told me to capture these moments,” she tells him, tracing her finger along the side of his face. 

“Did he now?”

She nods her head, resting her hand on the nape of his neck. 

Noah grabs the camera from her and sets it down on the floor before burying his face in her neck.

“Maybe you should keep this moment to yourself.” 

A laugh escapes her throat as he begins to pepper her neck with light kisses. 

“Noah!”

He pulls back, smiling down at her before closing the small distance between them. 

It starts off soft and gentle as Noah cradles her face in his hands, but Liv wraps her arms around his neck and quickly deepens the kiss, addicted to the feeling of his lips,

his teeth,

his tongue. 

And as she begins to lose herself in the warmth of his body and his soft, soft lips, Liv decides that some moments were better off just between the two of them. 


	29. Chapter 29

_prompt: HELLO! I LOVE YOUR FICS! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT LIV AND NOAH DECIDING TO MOVE IN TOGETHER? I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF SOME FLUFF!_

“Move in with me.” 

Liv stops writing in her journal and looks up to see Noah’s eyes still glued to his book. She responds by taking the book from his hand and smacking him on the head with it.

“Maybe when you can finally cook a meal without almost burning down the house.” 

Noah snatches his book back from her, a sly smile on his face.

“Really? That’s all it takes?” 

“Hm… _maybe_.” 

She remembers the first time Noah had tried to cook dinner at his home. When he somehow managed toalmost set the house on fire just from boiling  _water_ , she knew that he should probably just stick to art. 

“Alright,” he says simply. “I’ll cook a meal and then you’ll move in with me.” 

Liv moves from her spot on the couch and ruffles his hair as she settles onto his lap. They stare at each other for a moment but by the time Liv recognizes the mischievous glint in his eyes, it’s too late. Noah buries his face in her neck, peppering her with kisses while tickling her sides. 

“STOP!” she laughs, trying to escape from his arms. 

“Move in with me and I’ll stop,” he says, his breath tickling her neck. 

“NOAH!” 

He doesn’t stop kissing her but he  _does_  stop tickling her and wraps his arms securely around his waist. 

“Move in with me,” he says, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I’ll learn to boil water without burning down the house. I’ll cook you dinner everyday. I’ll make room for your music equipment. Half your stuff is here anyway and I’m pretty sure my closet has more of your clothes than mine. You’re already halfway there, Liv. Move in with me.” 

And for a second, Liv  _almost_  says yes. 

She blames his puppy eyes, and how warm his body feels under hers. 

She blames how his words always make her lose her train of thought, 

and how secure she feels in his arms. 

But then she remembers that if she moves in, there’s no turning back for her. 

And she wonders if Noah thinks the same way.

Because she couldn’t imagine her life without him, and that terrifies her. 

“It’s just not the right time right now,” she says, pushing back the lock of hair falling into his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.“

A look of dejection rushes over his features and his lips turn down into a pout. 

“And that  _definitely_  doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn how to boil water without burning down the house,” she jokes, brushing her nose against his. “That’s just a life skill everyone should know.” 

“And then you’ll move in with me?” he asks again, his voice much quieter. 

Liv kisses his forehead. “Maybe.” 

* * *

Liv doesn’t know when it starts, but sometimes she’d be at her apartment making dinner and her mind drifts to nights in a kitchen,

making dinner for two, 

eating on top of the counter,

while laughing at one of Noah’s lame attempts at a joke.

She’d be doing her laundry and suddenly think about her shirt smelling like his detergent and a closet full of both of their clothes.

She goes grocery shopping and finds herself buying mint chocolate chip ice cream even though she despises it. 

_“People who don’t like mint chocolate chip are living a sad life,” Noah says, taking a big bite straight from the carton before pointing his spoon at her. “You, Liv Reijners, are living a sad life.”_

And it’s not until she slips into her own bed one night—the other side empty and cold—that she finally realizes the nights when she has the best sleep are always when Noah is by her side. 

* * *

Her hands are full but she manages to hit the doorbell with her foot. 

Liv waits a moment, tapping her foot as she impatiently waits for the door to open. When it finally does, Noah’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Did you lose your key?” 

Liv places the box she had been holding into his arms before hiking the bag on her shoulder and picking up the other box up from the floor. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, his face slowly relaxing and a smile growing on his lips. 

“You asked me to move in, didn’t you?” she says, pushing her way inside. “I can’t do that with half my stuff still back at the apartment.” 

Noah kicks the door shut behind him before setting the box down on the floor. 

“I thought…”

“I was scared,” she tells him, crossing her arms. “Of moving in.  _Officially_. And what it’d all mean.”

“What it would mean?” 

She bites her lip. “For  _us_. To me, moving in means there’s no turning back. That our relationship is-”

“Permanent?” he asks. “ _Real_? Forever? Because it is Liv. To me, it’s always been all of those things and more. I wouldn’t have ever asked if it wasn’t.” 

And now it’s Liv that finally relaxes as he crosses the living room and wraps his arms around her. She rests her head on his chest and lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

She wraps her own arms around him and knows that she made the right decision.

Because she couldn’t imagine living life without Noah. 

Making dinner and doing the dishes, 

doing their laundry,

stocking the fridge up with mint chocolate chip ice cream,

and waking up everyday knowing that Noah is by her side. 

And when Liv imagines how it’ll feel to finally call his home,  _our_  home, 

her heart grows warm and her chest feels full. 

 _Yes_ , this is the right decision.

It’s the only decision, really. 


	30. Chapter 30

_prompt: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR NOLIV DRABBLES! I ADORE THEM! IF YOU HAVE THE TIME/WANT, COULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT LIV STEALING NOAH'S SWEATERS AND JACKETS AND NOAH PRETENDING TO BE ANNOYED BUT ACTUALLY THINKING IT'S ADORABLE? EVERYTHING YOU WRITE IS SUPER CUTE AND FEELS 100% IN CHARACTER!_

Liv takes the first sweater by accident.

She had spent the night at Noah’s place and when he noticed she was a bit cold, he grabbed one of his sweatershirts, shoved her head through it, and told her not to take it off for the rest of the night.

_“I like you in my clothes,” he says, pressing a kiss on her head._

_“Do you wanna wear mine?” she jokes, pulling her knees to her chest and inhaling his scent.  
_

_Noah smiles. “I would if we were the same size.”_

_“Oh I’m sure I have some stuff that’ll fit.”  
_

The next morning, Liv remembers that she promised to spend time with Ralph and Esra and rushes to grab her belongings with Noah still in bed,  _pouting_  as she gets ready to leave. 

_“I’ll see you later tonight. Stop being such a baby,” she tells him, throwing her keys into her bag and looking for her other shoe. “You can come by my place. I know for a fact that Ralph misses you.”_

_“Well if he misses me then why can’t I go?” he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
_

_Liv laughs as she reaches under his bed to grab her shoe. “Maybe next time. I promised them that it’d be just the three of us this time_ _. And besides, you don’t even know how to ice skate.”_

When Liv walks into her apartment, Ralph is still in his bear onesie, his legs propped up onto Esra’s lap while they watch videos of cats on TV. 

“Nice sweater,” Esra notes, eying her sweatshirt. 

And it’s then that Liv realizes she never took it off.

“Oh…it’s um…”

“Noah’s?” Ralph guesses, a sly grin on his face. “Well he does have  _impeccable_ fashion. But that’s not going to be enough clothes for today, Livvie Love. It’s freezing out and the ice rink is only going to be colder.”

“You’re the one that’s still in your onesie,” Liv tells him, kicking off her shoes. 

“I was going to wear this out,” he says, crossing his arms. “It’s incredibly warm.” 

Esra pushes his legs off her. “Both of you. Go. Change. Now.” 

And as Liv walks back to her room, she brings Noah’s sweatshirt up to her nose, breathing in his scent and deciding that Noah probably wouldn’t miss it so much if she keeps it. 

* * *

“Isn’t that my sweater?” 

Liv looks up from her computer and follows Noah’s gaze. 

He eyes the sweatshirt hanging on her closet door.

“And that’s my shirt!” 

He points at the shirt lying on the floor. 

“And here I thought  _you_  were the one scared of  _me_  running away with your clothes,” he sighs, resting his hands behind his head. “But clearly,  _I_ should be the one that’s afraid.” 

Liv lets out a sigh and massages her temples.

She really didn’t have an (believable) excuse. 

After she took the first sweatshirt, she found herself wearing it to sleep,

around the house,

while she ran errands.

It was silly but in some weird way, wearing his clothes felt like Noah was with her. 

(But she would never admit that of course.)

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says, suddenly very interested in her laptop’s screensaver. “ _Weirdo_.” 

“I was looking  _everywhere_  for this shirt,” Noah tells her, rolling himself off the bed to pick it up.

He shakes the Joy Division t-shirt and raises it up to the light as he examines it. 

“Yup,” he says, walking towards her. “It’s mine alright.” 

“Noah!” Liv shouts, laughing as Noah puts the shirt over her head. 

She doesn’t fight him but as soon as he pulls her arms through her sleeves, she raises both hands to give him the finger.

“It looks better on you,” he says, tapping his chin. “I’ll let you keep it.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“As long as you don’t run away from me,” he tells her sternly. 

He rests his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her collar with his thumbs. 

“Well fortunately for you I still have some of your clothes that I’ve been wanting,” Liv says, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“Is that right?” 

She nods her head, raising a hand to stroke the side of his face. 

“And besides,” she says, moving her hand down to the collar of his shirt before pulling him towards her. “Aren’t you wearing  _my_  shirt?” 

Noah looks down at his shirt and bites back a smile.

“Oh is this yours? I thought it felt a bit snug.” 

And Liv can’t help but smile as she closes the distance between them and brings their lips together,

comforted by the fact that while she is wearing his shirt,

and he is wearing hers,

neither of them would ever run away. 


	31. Chapter 31

_prompt: I LOVED YOUR CLOTHES SHARING FIC! COULD YOU WRITE ABOUT LIV AND NOAH TAKING CARE OF EACH OTHER WHEN THEY'RE SICK? THIS ASK IS OBVIOUSLY INSPIRED BY TODAY'S CLIP :) :)_

_Noah_

“Eat.” 

Liv places the tray onto his lap and takes a seat beside him.

“You can’t live off of pizza and chocolate,” she tells him. 

“But-”

“ _Eat.”_

Noah pouts as he stares down at the bowl of soup sitting on the tray. 

“Don’t make me feed you,” Liv says, crossing her arms.

“You’d feed me?” Noah asks, straightening up on the couch. “Because I’ll definitely eat it if you do.” 

And normally, Liv would laugh at his comment but the look in his eyes are enough to tell her that he is being 100% serious. 

“You’re so…” she lets out a sigh, reminding herself that while he has been acting like a literal  _child_ for the past three days, he  _is_ sick. 

Liv reluctantly picks up the spoon and shoves a spoonful of soup into his mouth. 

“Mmm,” Noah hums, a sly grin on his face. “Another please?” 

Liv bites back a smile, not wanting to admit that he is (a tad bit) cute while he’s sick, and feeds him another spoonful.

“Liv,” he says, his tone serious. “I think I’m already getting better.” 

“Shut up,” she laughs, grabbing his wrist and shoving the spoon in his hand. “You can feed yourself now. Since you’re feeling better and all.” 

“But—”

“No buts,” she says, getting up from the couch. “And when I come back, you better have eaten all of that. Or I’m taking the rest of your chocolate.” 

“Okay Liv now that’s not really fair—”

“Eat. Soup. All of it. Now.” 

* * *

_Liv_

Liv wakes up to the sound of someone pounding on the front door. 

She rolls over in bed and figures if she doesn’t answer, the person would eventually go away. 

“Liv!” 

And it’s the sound of  _his_  voice that finally drags her out of bed. When Liv opens the door, Noah’s on the other side, two bags of groceries in his arms and a scowl on his face.

“So I had to hear from  _Ralph_  that you’re sick?” 

Liv steps aside, letting him in as he continues to lecture her.

“You should’ve told me, Liv,” he says, setting the bags on the counter. “You’re all alone-”

“Ralph’s going to be back in an hour-”

“Probably  _starving_ , not able to take care of yourself and you didn’t tell me.” 

Liv waits until he finally quiets down to finally speak up again.

“I’m really fine Noah,” she tells him. “It’s just a cold.” 

Noah walks towards her and rests a hand on her forehead.

“You’re burning up, Liv.” 

“It looks a lot worse than it is,” she mutters. 

Noah shakes his head and begins pulling the contents out of the grocery bags. 

Liv isn’t surprised by what he had brought: 

about ten different types of chocolates, three boxes of frozen pizzas, a bag of gummy worms, a bag of gummy  _bears_ , five different cans of soups, and a bag of cough drops. 

“Hm, I see  _one_  item that may be useful but the rest are-”

“My magic cure,” he says with a smile. “I swear by this stuff, Liv. Whenever I’d get sick, this is what I ate and it made me get better in no time. Trust me.” 

Liv crosses her arms while she watches him open up a box of chocolate. 

“Ah,” he instructs, holding a piece out to her. 

She knows he wouldn’t accept no for an answer so she opens her mouth. He places the piece of chocolate on top of her tongue and pushes her chin up to close her mouth. 

The chocolate melts quickly and the sweet liquid travels down her throat. 

Liv is fully aware that chocolate isn’t some  _magic_ cure. 

That eating gummy worms  _and_ gummy bears isn’t going to get rid of her fever or that pizza will cure her scratchy throat. 

But something about having Noah in her kitchen, feeding her chocolate and (attempt at) heating up soup, makes her feel much better than she did before. 


	32. Chapter 32

_prompt: CAN YOU WRITE A SCENE ABOUT NOAH AND LIV GETTING READY TOGETHER IN THE MORNING TO GO TO SCHOOL? LIKE PAINTING EACHOTHER'S NAILS, PICKING EACHOTHER'S OUTFITS ETC :)_

Noah had somehow convinced Liv to a Harry Potter marathon after finding out that she had never seen any of the movies. 

He called it an “utter travesty”, plopped her down on his couch, and pulled up the first movie on his laptop. 

A short while after the fourth movie started, Liv must’ve drifted off to sleep because when she wakes up, she’s in Noah’s bed and the sunlight is streaming through the curtains. 

“ _Shit_.” 

Noah is sleeping soundly beside her and she throws a pillow at his face.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” she asks, running her fingers through her hair. “We have school today and I don’t have time to go back to my place.” 

Noah rubs his eyes as he lets out a loud yawn.

“Liv,” he groans. “You can just get ready here. You look better in my clothes than me anyway.” 

Liv looks down at the shirt she’s wearing and the sweats she had borrowed from Noah last night. “I’m not wearing this to school.” 

Noah rolls his eyes. “Believe it or not, I  _do_ have more clothes.” 

“Really? So re-wearing your paint-stained jeans is just an artistic choice on your part?” 

He nods his head and gets up from the bed before pulling her up as well. 

“Come on,” he says. “I have the perfect outfit for you.” 

* * *

When Liv woke up this morning, she didn’t imagine her day to start off with Noah picking out her outfit and painting her nails, but that’s the situation she’s currently in. 

“Green or blue?” he asks, holding up the two nail polish bottles. 

“Green.” 

Noah smiles and holds out his palm. “Hand?”

Liv shakes her head but places her hand onto his palm. “We really don’t have time for this.” 

“Sure we do,” he tells her, starting on her pinky nail. “I do this every morning.” 

“You’re so weird.” 

“And yet here you are,” he retorts, moving onto the next finger. “Waking up in  _my_  bed, wearing  _my s_ hirt.” 

Liv’s wearing her jeans from last night but she let Noah dress her in his yellow button up. It was a bit big, but he  _surprisingly_  made it work for her. 

“Why do you like to paint your nails so much anyway?” she asks, watching him concentrate on the last fingernail. 

Noah purses his lips in thought.

“I like how it tells a story,” he finally says. “You can tell a lot about a person when looking at their nails. Are they stressed? Are they happy? What colors did they choose? Why did they choose them?” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Liv gives him her other hand. “And what does  _mine_  say? What’s their story?” 

Noah places a light kiss on her knuckles. “There’s no chips and the color you chose is bright. I think people would think you’re happy.” 

Liv bites back a smile and feels her face heat up. 

“Next time I’m picking  _your_  outfit,” she tells him. 

Noah glances up at her, his eyes bright and full of joy. 

“Can I wear your clothes?” 

Liv laughs. “Well I do have better taste than you so…” 

“Hey,” he says sternly. “Don’t make fun of the person painting your nails.” 

“Well hurry up then,” she tells him, glancing at the clock. 

But Noah doesn’t speed up his movements, and Liv doesn’t tell him that if they don’t leave in the next five minutes, they’ll miss the bus. 

Instead, she stays in her seat and watches the way his tongue sticks out as he concentrates on each nail, coating them in the bright green polish. 

And Noah’s right. 

When she looks at her nails, she feels happy. 


	33. Chapter 33

_prompt: HI SHAN, CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY? MAYBE WITH THAT EARLIER MESSAGE OF NOAH GETTING TO SEE LIV’S ROOM, I CRAVE SOME NOLIV CONTENT AND GOD KNOWS THERE’S NOT ENOUGH OF IT_

Noah insists on walking Liv home after school, even though her place is in the opposite direction from his. 

_“I want to spend more time with you,” he says.  
_

And really, Liv couldn’t find it in herself to argue with him after that.

When they reach her place, Noah still doesn’t let go of her hand as they linger by the front door. 

Liv bites her lip before finally popping the question.

“Do you want to come inside?” 

Noah perks up at her question but he tries to hide his excitement. 

“Do you  _want_  me to come inside?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Nevermind-”

“No!” he practically shouts, tightening his grip on her hand. “I want to.“

Liv uses her other hand to dig for her keys and quickly unlocks the door. 

Once they step inside, Noah finally lets go of her hand and begins to walk around the living room. He studies the cat pictures hanging on the wall, bends down to examine the fish tank, and then plops down onto the couch. 

“So…” 

Liv laughs, taking a seat beside him. 

“You’re acting like this is your first time here,” she says, crossing her arms.

“Well the first time I didn’t have a proper tour,” he tells her. 

She gives him a slight nudge. “Well you weren’t really  _invited_ the first time.” 

Noah runs a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Liv,” he sighs. “That was…I crossed a line that day.” 

“It’s okay.” 

They sit in silence and Liv glances over at Noah who is suddenly very interested in Ralph’s framed selfie sitting on the end table. 

“Come on,” she says, getting up from the couch. 

She sticks out her hand and Noah readily accepts it, a smile growing on his lips.

“Do you want to see my room?” 

* * *

When Noah enters her room, Liv suddenly feels embarrassed.

Her room is nothing like Noah’s—full of light and bright colors from his artwork.

Her room is barren… _plain_. 

“It’s just like how I imagined,” he says, smiling at her.

“What,” she scoffs. “Boring? Underwhelming?”

He shakes his head. “No, Liv.” 

She takes a seat on the edge of her bed as he begins to walk around her room.

“Your room is full of everything that you care about,” he tells her. “Everything that you need—pictures of your friends, your music, your books…”

His eyes fall to her chair.

“My sweatshirt.” 

Liv snatches the sweatshirt hanging on the chair and throws it at him.

“I was going to give it back,” she says, her face growing warm. 

Noah sets it on her lap and takes a seat beside her. “Keep it. I like it when you wear my clothes.” 

He begins to play with her curls and Liv tries to hide her smile. She had been in his room countless of times but this is the first time he’s in hers. 

The thought makes her feel… _giddy_. 

“Liv?” 

When she turns to face him, their faces are only a few inches apart. 

“What?” 

Noah hesitates for a moment before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

Liv swears her heart speeds up just from the warmth of his skin brushing against the side of her face. 

“Thank you for showing me your room,” he says softly. 

Her eyes flicker down to his lips. 

“Weirdo,” she mutters. “You don’t have to thank me.” 

Noah rests his forehead against hers. “But I do, Liv. Showing me your room…it’s just one step closer to you agreeing to marry me.” 

Liv shakes her head. 

“ _Shut up_ ,” she says, not really giving him a chance to respond anyway.

Liv closes the distance between them and she’s surprised by how familiar it has become, how  _comforting_ it is—the shape of his lips and the taste of mint and smoke.

It feels like home. 


	34. Chapter 34

_prompt: SINCE YOU ASKED FOR IT, WHAT ABOUT MAYBE WRITING SOMETHING ABOUT NOLIV HAVING A FIGHT. BECAUSE I CAN IMAGINE THAT BOTH NOAH AND LIV CAN BE VERY FRUSTRATING AT TIMES (NOAH TOO RANDOM, LIV TOO STUBBORN) AND AS VIEWERS, WE’VE KINDA SEEN HOW THEY ACT IN A FIGHT BUT I’D LOVE TO SEE YOUR TAKE ON THEM HAVING AN ARGUMENT. OF COURSE THEY SHOULD MAKE UP AT THE END 😉 ANWAYS LOVE ALL THAT YOU WRITE!_

It starts with a text message from Noah. 

_I’m sorry, Liv. My dad’s in town and I only found out about it this morning. I’m going to have to cancel on tonight. I’m really sorry._

And then a visit to his place from Liv. 

_Noah doesn’t have to say anything for her to get the hint—_ _the way his hand never leaves the doorknob and the way he’s rooted to his spot is enough._

_He doesn’t want her to come in._

_He wants her to leave._

_“It’s not really a good time right now,” he says, running a hand through his hair.  
_

_And Liv purses her lips, trying to mask the pain she feels._

_“Well I haven’t heard from you in three days,” she tells him. “I just wanted to make sure you were alive. And now I know. So I’ll leave.”  
_

_She turns around and quickly makes her way down the steps, ignoring Noah shouting after her._

And it leads up to this moment,

with Noah standing outside her place, 

his hair disheveled from the strong winds,

his fingers stained with paint,

his polish chipped,

and bags under his eyes. 

“Liv,” he says, his voice tired and strained. “You haven’t been answering my calls.” 

She crosses her arms. “My phone’s dead.” 

“For two days?” he asks, raising a brow. 

She responds with a nod. 

Noah lets out a frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry, okay? I know you’re mad-”

“I’m not mad.” 

“Liv.” 

She quickly averts his gaze, worried that if she looks at him a second longer, her walls would come crumbling down and she’d say things she’d probably regret. 

“You should go,” she mutters, slamming the door shut before he has a chance to reply. 

Liv leans against the door, taking in a shaky breath. 

Maybe she’s overreacting. 

After all, she is well aware of Noah’s strained relationship with his dad. And she of all people should know how it feels to have a shitty family. But in the back of her mind, she knows that her anger stems from something much deeper. 

A loud knock shakes the door behind her and Liv can make out Noah’s silhouette through the frosted glass. 

She knows how stubborn Noah can be sometimes. 

(She is too.)

So she opens the door, and this time, Noah sticks his foot in the crack so she can’t shut him out again.

“Can you just listen to what I have to say?” he asks. 

Liv crosses her arms, trying to block out the harsh winds. 

“What do you have to say?” 

“I’m not good at all of this, okay? It’s all new to me…” 

“You don’t think it’s new for me too?” she asks. “Because it is, Noah. I…”

She lets out a shaky breath.

“I care about you” she says softly. “I was worried about you and when I went to your place you treated me like  _shit_.” 

“I didn’t mean to,” he tells her, taking a small step forward. “I swear, Liv.” 

She feels her body sag, too tired to keep up her walls anymore. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m pitying you, or that I’m just checking up on you because it’s something I feel like I  _have_  to do,” she explains. “You’re always talking about trust and sometimes, it feels like you don’t even trust me.” 

Noah sends a sad smile her way. 

“But I do, Liv,” he admits. “You’re one of the  _only_  people, really.” 

She bites her lip, thinking for a few moments before finally stepping aside. 

“Come in.” 

Noah takes a hesitant step forward but just before he passes through the door, he gently grabs her arm. 

“You believe me, right?” he asks, his thumb lightly stroking wrist.  

Liv studies his face—the worry, the fear, the exhaustion all too apparent.

“I do,” she finally says, lacing their fingers together. “And I’m sorry too. I  _was_  mad and I overreacted.”

“No,” cuts in. “You didn’t overreact. I deserved it because I  _did_  treat you like shit. My dad…” 

“Stop,” she says, pulling him inside and shutting the door. “We can talk about that later, alright? You look like you haven’t slept in a month.” 

“Well whose fault is that?” he tells her, the familiar light in his eyes slowly returning. “I spent all night trying to call you.” 

“And it took you two days to finally get over here?”

“I wanted to give you space.”

“Well-”

“Oh are you guys done already?” Ralph shouts, popping his head out his bedroom door. “Because I’ve been needing to pee for the past fifteen minutes but I didn’t want to interrupt!” 

Liv bursts out in laughter and buries her head in Noah’s chest. She can feel his body vibrate beneath her when he laughs at Ralph running to the bathroom. 

“Come on,” she says, dragging him to her room. “You should get some sleep, and then we can talk.” 

Noah follows her into her room and immediately collapses onto her bed.

“Thank you, Liv,” he mutters, burying his head deeper into her pillow.

“For what?” she asks, sliding in beside him.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest.

“For caring.” 


	35. Chapter 35

_prompt: 🌸🌸 sooo hey 👋🏻 I have a prompt and it feels like it’s been ages that i last asked you for one 🙈 but what about Noah and liv just hanging out in her room and Noah finds the note he gave liv in a drawer or somewhere 🌸 your choice what’s actually in that note but I think Noah would tease her about keeping the note 🌸 thank youuuu 💛💛🌸_

It’s Isa that gets Noah into watching cat videos, and that’s what Liv finds themselves doing on this lazy Sunday afternoon. 

She has her head on his lap, mindlessly scrolling through her phone while Noah laughs at a video of a cat that is stuck in a tight box. 

“Liv,” he says, grabbing her phone. “This one’s really funny, watch!” 

Noah rewinds the video and Liv looks over at the tv, watching the cat jump into a small box and not able to get itself out. 

“It’s hilarious,” she says dryly. 

She grabs her phone back from him and opens up snapchat before taking random pictures of Noah. 

“Are you getting my good angle?” he asks, stroking her hair. 

“Mhmm.” 

She turns him into a baby, and then a dog, and then a devil.

“Shit,” she mumbles. “My phone’s about to die.” 

“Want me to grab your charger?” Noah asks, already moving Liv’s head off his lap. 

He gets up from the couch and pauses the video before heading to her room.

“It’s by my desk!” she shouts, sitting up from the couch. 

Liv examines her nails, noticing that her polish is starting to chip. She thinks to herself that she should probably repaint them soon, and then decides that Noah could do it for her. She wasn’t too surprised when she learned that he was a lot more skilled than her when it came to painting nails.

“What’s taking you so long?” she asks, getting up from the couch. “It’s literally by my desk, Noah. If you can’t even find that then I don’t know  _what_  you’re able to-” 

When Liv walks into her room, she sees Noah sitting on her bed, a familiar piece of paper in his hands and a small smile on his lips. 

“You kept this?” he asks, finally looking up from the note. “I always thought you’d throw it away.” 

Liv feels her face heat up and she quickly snatches the note from his hand. 

“I threw it in my desk drawer and forgot about it,” she tells him. “And why were you looking through my stuff?” 

Noah doesn’t answer her question and instead grabs her by the waist before pulling her onto his lap. 

He buries her face into her neck, his breath tickling her skin.

“You kept it,” he mutters. “You liked me since then. I knew it.” 

She wiggles in his lap, trying her best not to laugh. “Shut up, weirdo. I didn’t  _keep_  it. I just threw it in there and forgot about it. There’s a difference.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” he says. “You still kept it.” 

He wraps his arms around her so she can’t escape.

“Noah!” 

“Admit it and I’ll let you go, Liv Reijners,” he laughs. 

He squeezes her to his chest just as she tries to pry his arms off her.

“Alright, alright!” she yells, finally surrendering. “I fucking kept it, alright? Happy now?” 

He loosens his hold but keeps his arms around her. 

“Yes,” he says, his eyes shining bright. “I’m happy.” 

Liv can’t help but smile at how excited he looks and she raises a hand to ruffle his hair. 

“You’re a  _literal_  child, you know that?” she asks, resting her hand on his cheek.

“But you like me anyway.” 

“Hm… _maybe_ ,” she teases, placing a light kiss on his forehead. “But you liked me first. Hence, the note.” 

He laces their fingers together before raising her hand to his lips. “I can write you one everyday.” 

“If you do something cheesy like that, we’re over,” she warns. 

“Once a week?” 

Liv rolls her eyes, not able to say no to the small pout on his lips. 

_He really is a child._

_“Fine,”_ she sighs. 

Noah squeezes her to his chest again and peppers her with kisses, 

and this time, Liv doesn’t try to escape. 


	36. Chapter 36

_prompt: you brought up the church and now I’m hurting because there is a possibility it would happen and i’m getting emotional just by thinking about it. Would you consider writing something involving the church (the scene you think we’ll get tomorrow or if that’s too sad maybe something happy instead) you’ll have my eternal gratitude_

noah wasn’t at school yesterday, and he didn’t show up today. live would know because she waited outside his last class and gijs told her he hadn’t seen him all day.

she hated the lingering glance gijs sent her way,

_almost like he knew,_

and she especially hated the sinking feeling in her chest when she thought about noah all alone, isolating himself just like before.

but this time, she doesn’t want to go to his place. she doesn’t know what she’d do if she was faced with morris again. she lost the courage she had when she confronted him on saturday and all she wants to do in this moment is to see noah.

and then the conversation pops up in her head.

“i used to come here a lot when i was a kid. to be alone.” 

 and she might be wrong. 

he might be home, or wandering the streets. 

but if there’s even a slight chance he’s there, liv is willing to check. 

because she knows they need to talk but he won’t come to her first. 

* * *

liv doesn’t get there until a little past seven, but she can make out the light shining underneath the church doors. 

she takes a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door, and her heart jumps when she sees him.

noah, sitting on the church pew, his head bowed, almost like he’s in prayer except he’s not.

but as liv approaches him, she realizes he’s not praying, but instead sketching—his notebook on his lap and his hand moving feverishly over the page. 

and as her footsteps grow louder, his hand stills. 

for a second, liv stops breathing,

freezing in place and just watching him. 

“what are you doing here?” he finally asks, his voice dry and void of emotion.

“we need to talk,” she says. “and you weren’t at school. i thought you’d be here.” 

liv takes a hesitant seat beside him, leaving a good bit of room between them. 

“so talk.” 

“i don’t know what your brother told you, and i know you’re mad-”

“i’m not mad,” he says, finally facing her. 

and his eyes tell her that his words are true.

he’s not mad.

she doesn’t see any trace of anger in his blue, blue eyes. 

but she does see sadness, frustration, and confusion,.

“noah,” she says, her voice cracking. 

and it’s noah that scoots a little closer, setting his notebook to the side and waiting for her to continue. 

she grips the edge of the pew, her knuckles turning white. 

that’s what she focuses on—

her white knuckles,

the way her ring shines under the dim light,

and her steady breaths—

as the story of what happened finally unfolds.

* * *

it takes noah a few minutes before he finally responds.

“i’m sorry,” he says softly, his voice shaking. 

he can’t seem to look at her anymore, his brows furrowed as he stares at the ground. 

liv finally closes the small distance that’s left between them and hesitantly places her hand on top of his. 

he doesn’t move it away, and she can feel his body relax slightly under her touch. 

“it’s my fault,” he says, anger now laced in his voice. “i should’ve been there. i should’ve-”

“noah, stop,” she cuts in, using her other hand to turn his face. 

liv locks her eyes with his. 

“do you want me to blame myself for what happened?” she asks.

he immediately shakes his head, confusion and anger returning in his eyes. 

“of course not, liv.” 

“then don’t blame yourself, either. alright?” 

her lips form a sad smile as she begins to stroke his hand with her thumb.

“what happened happened,” she tells him. “and it fucking sucked, and it will suck for a while. but it’s not my fault, and it’s not your fault. it’s your brother’s. he...what he did is a crime that is punishable by law.” 

she lets out a bitter laugh. 

“and he was fucking dumb enough to leave evidence,” she tells him. “but i’ve talked to ralph, esra, and the girls. i’m going to the police, noah. i know he’s your brother but-”

“i want you to go,” he says. “what he did...he can’t do it to someone else, liv.” 

she nods in agreement. 

“and if anything, the only thing i’m sorry for is not trusting you,” she says. “because i should have that night. i trusted morris’s words over yours, and that’s the only thing i regret.” 

noah sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “no, liv. i...i didn’t prove myself to be trustworthy. don’t ever apologize for that, okay? please.” 

she bites her lip, watching noah lose himself in his own thoughts. she wonders what he’s thinking about, but remains silent.

“i came here because i didn’t know where else to go,” he finally says, breaking the silence. “i didn’t want to be at home with...”

he shakes his head.

“and then i thought of this place.”

he glances up at the tall ceiling. 

“it’s funny,” he says softly. “i’ve been coming here since i was little, but now when i’m here, all i think about is  _you_.” 

her heart leaps at his words, and all she can seem to do is scoot even closer, letting her arm brush against his. 

“we’ll be okay, right?” he asks, his voice almost a whisper. 

liv smiles,  _a real smile_ , and rests her head on his shoulder.

“yes,” she says. “we will be.” 


End file.
